Rise of the Tangled Guardians
by FrozenLanterns
Summary: Get ready to let your hair down and believe. When Jack comes across a girl named Rapunzel with really long hair, he is about to see there is more to this girl then meets the eye. But as their relationship grows, Jack will soon learn of it takes to be a Guardian in the future. Jackunzel Combined story of Rise of the Guardians and Tangled.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Jack Frost, Rapunzel, or their movies. I am merely combining them in what I think would happen if this should be crossed over. I just love Jackunzel so much!**

**Yes, I started another story. And I think I have a good grasp of how Rise of the Tangled Guardians would go. Also, I would love to see if anyone can make an awesome fake movie trailer for just Rise of the Tangled Guardians. Because I saw one made of just How to Train Your Dragon and Brave. So if anyone can, please see if there is just a really great trailer made for just Rise of the Guardians and Tangled. In the meantime, enjoy this!**

* * *

_Darkness…_

_That's the first thing I remember._

_It was dark._

_And it was cold._

_And I was scared._

In the dark water was a figure of a young teenage boy. He started to float upwards toward the surface. He wore a simple white shirt, brown vest, brown cloak, and tight tan pants that were torn near his calves. What was odd about him was that his hair was snow white. He started to open his eyes, which were icy blue.

_But then, then I saw the moon._

_It was so big and so bright._

_It seemed to chase the darkness away._

The surface was covered with a thick layer of ice, but it cracked when the boy had reached it. Once he was clear of the water, he started to breathe heavily. Never had air felt better to go into his lungs. He panted for a moment as he continued to float in the air. He took a moment to take in gulps of air before he stared up at the moon. As he did, he could feel his fear going away.

_And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore._

Slowly, the boy was lowered back to the ice covered lake. Once his bare feet made in contact, the hole that he had come up through disappeared.

_Why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I would never know._

The teenage boy took a moment to look at himself. He examined his fingers and glanced down at his clothes. He could see he was unaffected by the coldness of the ice. This kind of surprised him.

_And a part of me wonders if I ever will._

He then glanced up at the moon as the light seemed to dim. He merely smiled before he placed his foot forward. He nearly slipped but managed to catch his balance in time. A small chuckle escaped his lips while he shifted his eyes about. He walked forward when he felt something hard underneath one of his foot. Quickly looking down, he saw it was gnarled wooden staff with a strange G shape at one end. Curious, he poked the staff with one his toes and saw to his amazement that it began to glow blue upon contact.

He kneeled down beside the staff before picking it up. He started to examine it when one end hit the lake and he felt a burst of energy go off. He gasped before he looked down to see floral like patterns spread out upon the ice.

The boy stared in wonder and glanced down at the staff. He decided to see if the staff did that. Quickly he walked over to a few trees and tapped the hooked end to one of the oaks. More floral ice patterns began to spread. Enchanted, he placed his free hand on the pattern and saw that it did not feel cold. Smiling, he turned to another tree and tapped that one as well. More frost was made and he was starting to get excited. Chuckling, he turned and placing the hooked end of the staff down on the lake, he began to run about.

He was having a lot of fun as he watched the ice patterns spread throughout the iced lake. When he got to one end, he gasped as he felt a force of the wind pick him up and fly him through the air. He gave a cry of both surprise and fear. He hovered at least eighty feet in the air and could see the lake below. For a moment he floated there when the wind suddenly died down. He gasped again and started to fall.

He could feel pain go through him as he bounced down and through branches of trees. He finally managed to catch himself on one branch. Despite feeling a little achy from that fall, he managed to laugh. He took this moment to look ahead and saw from his current perch that there was village nearby. He hopped into a crouch position upon the branch and decided to head to that village. Maybe he can ask someone of where he was.

Realizing that he can use the wind to fly, he took off to the village. Since he still had yet to control on flying, he had trouble getting his destination. He managed to make it and tried to land smoothly. Only he merely tumbled to the ground. He chuckled while wiping the snow off his clothes. He rushed up to a woman who was walking nearby. He tried to wave at her, but she didn't seem to see him. He shrugged and tried someone else.

"Excuse me? Ma'am?" He questioned and he heard someone approaching. The boy turned and saw a little kid running toward him, "Oh hi, can you tell me where I am?" He began to question as he kneeled down to talk to the kid.

What happened next sent a jolt shock through him. The kid ran right through him as if he wasn't there. The white-haired boy gave a cry of horror at this while he straightened up. What just happened? Before he can ponder, he felt someone else go through him. He was shocked and scared to see this. Was he dead or something? He placed his free hand to his chest and could feel his heart beating really fast within his chest. He felt alive but how come these people are going through him like he was not even there?

"Hello?" He cried out and hoped that someone would hear him.

But no one turned in his direction. He backed up as the shock began to go away. Dread took its place and he was not sure of what to do.

_My name is Jack Frost._

_How do I know that?_

_The moon told me so._

Jack began to back away from the village and a remorseful look crossed his face.

_But that was all he ever told me._

He then turned and began to walk back into the forest. He could feel a twinge of loneliness build up inside his heart.

_And this happened some years ago. But before I get into my part of the story, I better tell you another story that links with my own._

The scene changes to the sun beaming down upon a country side.

_You see, before I was awakened that night at the lake, many centuries ago, it started with the sun. From the sun, a single drop fell from it and from that drop was a beautiful golden flower._

A gold drop fell to a cliff and a flower blossomed. Nearby, an old woman saw the flower and her eyes were wide. She started to walk toward it.

_You see that woman? You better pay attention to her because she plays an important role. In the land called Corona, and on an island far from the main shore was a kingdom that grew. It was ruled over by a king and queen._

Over the years, the kingdom grew and flourished upon the island with only a bridge to connect it to the main land. A bearded man, the king, was at the moment holding his lovely wife's hand. She was clearly pregnant but something was wrong.

_The queen was going to have a baby. But she got sick; really sick._

The king turned to his guards and ordered them to find the legendary golden flower. He knew it was not long before his queen would past away and the baby within her could die as well.

_The king had his subjects look for the golden flower that was supposed to heal anyone._

As the guards searched throughout Corona, up on the same cliff where the flower was, the same woman pulled away a fake bush.

_See? I told she was important. This woman named Gothel had used the flower's magic for years and did not share it with anyone. She uses a special song to use the flower's magic._

Gothel pushed back her cloak's hood and began to sing,

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

Once she was done singing, all the wrinkles faded away from her pale skin and her hair turned back to coal black. Her voice even changed. She smiled and felt really good to feel young once again.

_So she sings and she turns young again. I know, I think it's really creepy._

Gothel could hear voices coming in her direction. She quickly covered the flower with the fake bush, grabbed her lantern and started to rush away. In her haste to hide, her lantern had pushed the fake bush away to show the flower. Once the woman had hid, the guards came around the corner and the one in front gasped when he saw the flower.

"We found it!" he announced and he and his fellow guards dug up the flower.

Gothel watched from her hiding place. She had a bad feeling something like this was going to happen. She followed the guards back to the kingdom. Back at the castle, the doctors put the golden flower into some broth.

_Using the healing magic of the flower, the queen was healed. It was not long before she was going to have the baby. And that's where I come in._

The queen was saved and she soon gave birth to a baby. News spread across the kingdom and up above was a familiar figure. Despite it being summer, Jack Frost had decided to pay Corona a visit. He had heard the celebration and he wondered on what was going on.

It had been twelve years since he woke up from that lake. Jack directed the wind to take him down and he flew carefully throughout the town. Normally he never paid attention to this place but seeing all the uproar piqued his curiosity.

"I heard the queen had a baby girl! And she has beautiful golden hair!" Jack heard one of the townswomen speak to her friend.

"A baby girl with gold hair, huh? I take it she is in the castle right?" Jack questioned despite that he knew he could not be heard.

"It is rather unusual. I wonder where the baby got it?" The other woman asked her friend before Jack smirked,

"Okay now I am really curious. See you ladies later." Jack saluted and he started to fly to the castle.

He laughed a little before he made it to palace. It was his first time being here so he decided to scope out the place. Knowing none of the guards can see him, he strolled right into the palace. At first he was not sure of where to go but he did not have to look far for he saw the king and queen make their way down the hall across from where he stood.

He followed after them quickly and walked behind the royal couple. It was times like this where it amused him that he can be walking with high class people and no one can see him to tell him he was not allowed. He followed into a room and he knew right away it was the baby's room. He glanced about before glancing over as the queen and king went up to a crib.

Being curious, Jack walked close and he saw that he was looking at the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen. She certainly had gold hair that was too long for a newborn like her for the most part. And she had sparkling green eyes. She laughed when her mother picked her up and gently hugged her.

The king chuckled when his daughter began to coo. Jack slowly had to smile for it certainly brought some joy to him to see such a baby bring joy to her parents. He watched as the king placed a beautiful crown upon the baby girl's head. She giggled and when Jack leaned forward, she seemed to laugh even more. He blinked and wondered if he was just second guessing himself. That hope of being seen always lingered around his heart. Her parents glanced at each other while the princess reached out toward Jack.

Could this baby really see him? He slowly reached over with his free hand toward her outstretched hand. Before their fingers could touch, the queen turned and started toward the door. The king was right behind her. Jack shook his head for a moment and wondered if he was imagining things. He heard the baby cry a little from the hallway, and he realized he was alone in the baby's room. He quickly joined the royal family and once he did he took notice that the baby had stopped crying. She was giggling again and her parents were a little confused at their daughter's mood swings.

Jack in the meantime could feel his hope rise even more. Maybe it was possible that this baby can see him after all. He then realized that the king and queen had walked out onto a balcony. The winter spirit had taken notice that near the edge was a single lantern. He blinked as the royal family walked up to the lantern.

_As I watched the king and queen lit the lantern and set off into the sky. It was to celebrate the birth of their princess. As for myself, I had to admit it was indeed a great thing to witness. _

Jack smiled as he stood next to the queen who held the little girl. The princess laughed and seemed to point at the lantern with her tiny hand. She then glanced toward Jack and she giggled again before she started to hold out her hand. The winter youth glanced over and with a small smile reached toward her. He gasped when his finger was grasped by the girl's tiny little hand.

_At that moment, I had no idea of what to feel. I realized that this baby can indeed see me and she was holding onto my finger. For twelve years I was never seen or heard or touched. But this baby was different._

Jack once again smiled. He then turned his gaze back up to the sky to watch the lantern fly off. The baby followed his gaze. The king and queen then turned and started to go back inside. Jack frowned as the baby's hand slowly let go of his finger. He wanted to follow but he could feel the wind pull at him. He knew he had places to go that needed his cold.

The queen had placed the baby upon her chest to which the princess can look over her shoulder. Jack felt a tug of guilt pull at him when he saw the baby girl's green eyes water. He managed to give her a smile and ignoring the wind for the moment, he flew after the princess and her parents. He wanted to make one last goodbye before he flew off.

Once the king and queen kissed their daughter good night and left to get ready for bed themselves, Jack stayed behind. The baby tried to reach up for him and in turn, he put his hand down toward her. She giggled as she grasped at his finger again.

"Don't worry, Princess, I will be back tomorrow," he whispered as the princess laughed. Without thinking, the winter spirit put his staff to the side and picked up the baby. It had been awhile since he held a human. He hugged her close and he could feel her shiver, "Sorry, all I can do is keep you cold," he apologized and leaned back while the baby started tugging at his cloak, "I have to go or the wind will probably knock me for a loop. I have no idea of how you can see me, but I am forever grateful that you can. So believe me, I will be back."

_I was not sure of how she could see me but at that moment, I didn't care. I never felt happier to be able to be seen. Even though she was just a little baby, it was better than nothing._

Jack slowly laid the girl back into her crib. She yawned and the winter spirit smiled before he turned and made his way to the door that led to the tiny balcony. He could feel the wind tugging at him. He took one last look at the sleeping princess before he finally allowed the wind to take him away.

_At that moment, everything was perfect._

Late that same night, the door that Jack had left open was pushed aside. A figure made its way to the crib where the little princess laid. A bony hand reached out to take a lock of gold hair while a voice started to sing,

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

It was Gothel and she smiled as she saw the hair on the baby began to glow. Taking a pair of scissors from her other hand, she made way to cut one of the locks.

_Make the clock reverse_

However when she cut the hair, she gasped when it stopped glowing and turned brown. Gothel was even more shocked to see the youth upon her faded and she watched as the remaining strands of the hair on the baby turn brown as well. She then knew she had to take the baby.

The king and queen were awakened by their daughter's cry and they rushed to the room. They gasped when they saw the figure turn toward them before she vanished.

The next morning, Jack returned to the Solar kingdom. He had managed to keep a few places cold like he was supposed to even though it was summer time. But during the time, he could not stop thinking about the little baby princess who was able to see him. He wondered of what this meant. He asked the moon that night but all he got was silence. Not that the winter spirit was expecting an answer anyway. Although Jack thought moon seemed a bit brighter than usual.

Once Jack was within the town, he noticed a change in atmosphere. The townspeople that usually were cheerful were now looking grim. The youth frowned and wondered of why the sudden change in heart. He walked to a couple of people talking,

"Can you believe it? The princess was kidnapped."

Jack gasped to hear this. The princess was gone? He shook his head before he had the wind carry him straight to the palace. Once he was there, he could see quite a few guards bustling about. He flew to the throne room and he saw the king holding a crying queen. The young spirit watched them for a moment before he flew to the baby's room. Once there, he went to the crib. He saw only some scissors and a lock of brown hair. Wait, brown hair? He blinked before he closed his eyes.

The first person to see him was gone. He felt that familiar dread in the pit of his stomach return. He wanted to go find the baby himself, but was there really a point? Besides where would he look anyway?

_I had no idea of what happened to baby. The only thing I know is that she was gone. I knew that there was no place for me here. So I decided to continue what I was supposed to do._

Jack went to the open door that led to the small balcony. He wanted very much to help the king and queen to find their daughter. But he felt the wind tug at him. He knew that he could not stay here during the summer and without that the little princess who was able to see him; he did not feel the need to stay. Finally, he sighed before he jumped up and flew off away from Corona.

_I had no idea of where the baby was at least not at that time. Gothel had found her new magic flower and she was determined to keep it hidden._

A few years had passed since Gothel had taken the baby girl. The old woman had hidden her in a tall tower that no one was able to find. One night, the little girl was singing the song,

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

Gothel breathed easily as she was young again and continued to comb the even longer hair,

"Why can't I go outside?" the little girl asked.

"The world is dangerous place filled with selfish people. You must stay here where it's safe, do you understand, flower?" Gothel answered patiently and the girl answered,

"Yes mommy."

Later that night, with Gothel asleep, the little girl snuck up to the window and opened it to show the floating lanterns above the sky. The girl smiled as she continued to watch the lanterns.

_Nothing in that tower can keep the mind of a little girl away. And so that's how it all begins…_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Jack Frost, Rapunzel, or their movies. I am merely combining them in what I think would happen if this should be crossed over. Jackunzel is my OTP now! All belong to Disney, Dreamworks, and ect.**

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter! Sorry if it seems a bit...off. I tried to think of a way of how Jack would get tangled into this movie and I tried to keep him character. I see he is the type of guy who's attention span doesn't stay on one thing for long. But knowing he's got a good heart, and seeing that Rapunzel was only thing to see him, he may want to help out her parents. Also to answer one of my reviewers questions on why Rapunzel was able to see Jack even if she was a baby. Well, I read another Jackunzel story in which Rapunzel was able to see Jack because of her hair. But since she didn't fully believe him, she couldn't touch him and vise versa. In this story, Jack and Rapunzel can touch each other but I like to think that Rapunzel was born with magic powers within her and her hair symbolizes that power and her magic comes out when she sings the song. And since this is a crossover of Tangled and Rise of the Guardians, Rapunzel is going to be very important for Jack. Okay, I'm talking too much. On with the story!**

* * *

Almost eighteen years had passed in Corona. In the hidden tower, within a beautiful little valley, a chameleon rushed out on the large window panel. He panted before he hid in front of a flower pot. He started to breathe heavily and glanced behind him. He then allowed himself to blend in with the color the flowerpot. Seconds later, the window panels flung open to reveal a teenage girl with long gold hair wearing a pretty pink and purple dress.

"Ah ha!" she cried out and gave a playful smirk while her green eyes glanced down at the flower pot. She rubbed her hair before she started to say, "Well, I don't see Pascal out here. Maybe he's somewhere else in the tower." Pascal started to sigh in relief when he felt himself being lifted in the air by his tail, "Gotcha!" she cried out in surprise while she hung upside down and was using a part of her hair to hold Pascal.

Pascal squeaked before he turned back into his normal green color. The girl, Rapunzel laughed while she up righted herself and lowered her friend back down to the window panel.

"Okay I won this round. How about 23 out 45?" She questioned while placing her hands on her hips. Pascal gave her a look to indicate he did not want to play this game anymore. Groaning, Rapunzel sat on the sill and questioned with a knowing look, "Okay, fine, what do you wanna do?" Hearing this, the chameleon grinned and using his tail to point outside, "Uh no. I like it in here and so do you." Rapunzel shook her head as she placed him on her knee. Pascal merely glared at her while sticking out his tongue, "Oh come on, Pascal, it's really not that bad."

Rapunzel picked Pascal up and she turned before running inside. Using her hair, she used a switch to open up the tower. Sunlight poured into the small tower and she slid down her hair while she began to sing and do her daily chores.

_7 AM, the usual morning lineup:_

_Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean_

_Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up_

_Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15_

Once her chores were done, Rapunzel grabbed a few books that she had.

_And so I'll read a book_

_Or maybe two or three_

She then began to paint on the wall while using her hair to reach the high places.

_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_

_I'll play guitar and knit_

_And cook and basically_

_Just wonder when will my life begin?_

After baking a pie, Rapunzel glanced up and took notice that above the fireplace was the one place that she can use to make a new painting. She held up her thumb to make sure she had the right length. She then took out some more of her paints and set to work on her next masterpiece.

_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking_

_Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess_

_Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making_

_Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,_

_Sew a dress_

Rapunzel laughed when she had Pascal in a dress despite him not looking all that happy. After that, she was beginning to get bored and she was running out of room for her painting.

_And I'll reread the books_

_If I have time to spare_

_I'll paint the walls some more,_

_I'm sure there's room somewhere_

_And then I'll brush and brush,_

_and brush and brush my hair_

_Stuck in the same place I've always been_

Rapunzel then later began to brush her seventy feet long gold hair. She finally was done and she was downright exhausted.

_And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'_

_And wonderin' and wonderin'_

_When will my life begin?_

It was after she had placed her hair around in a neat circle before she walked up to the window and leaned out to look at the sky.

_Tomorrow night,_

_The lights will appear_

_Just like they do on my birthday each year_

She glanced back at the painting she had recently made that had the floating lights she saw. She knew there was something missing before she made a tiny figure of herself watching the lights.

_What is it like_

_Out there where they glow?_

_Now that I'm older,_

_Mother might just_

_Let me go_

She continued to watch outside and really wished she could go outside just once. The question is, will her mother let her? She can only hope.

* * *

"Ya-hoo!"

Jack Frost continued to fly with the wind. He had managed to give Alaska another blizzard. It was rather fun. After all, even during the summer, a winter spirit had to do something to preoccupy his mind. As he continued to fly out, he realized he recognize the landmarks below him. He realized he was flying over Corona. He had not been back here for almost eighteen years and for a good reason. Normally he would just fly over this place and only come back here just to spread some winter. But all in all, he avoided this place.

This time however, he felt the wind push him down a little. He blinked and wondered on why. He shrugged and decided to come pay Corona this one visit. As he flew into the town, he took notice of the decorations. He realized what was happening; the princess's birthday was coming and the lanterns were to be set off in tomorrow. He was glad to see the townspeople at least trying to make this a grand celebration even with their princess gone.

Jack glanced up at the castle and wondered how the king and queen were coping. Shrugging, he decided to pay them a visit for just a quick moment. As he flew up, he took notice of a couple of figures crawling on one of the castle's pillars. A frown appeared on the winter youth's face as he got closer. He realized upon closer inspection that the figures were ruffians. He realized they were twin brothers and they looked rather mean. He wondered on what they were up to.

Normally Jack would care less about thieves, but he since the king and queen had lost a baby girl that was only able to see Jack himself, he decided to at least help out the rulers. Once he was close, he heard one of the men spoke,

"Lower me down and I will grab the crown."

"Crown?" Jack whispered and was glad the men couldn't hear him. He watched as the two thieves got ready to make out their plan. They had opened up a window and Jack peered inside to see a large room.

He flew inside and realized what crown the brothers were after; it was the crown that was for the princess. He knew this crown was the only thing the king and queen had left to remind them of their daughter. He could see by how there a few guards were perched in front of it. The young spirit was not going to let those thugs take the crown. He heard shuffling and glanced up to see one of the brothers being lowered down to make way for their prize.

"Hey! They're stealing the crown!" Jack cried out to the guards but they didn't move. He smacked his forehead since he forgot he could not be heard and knew if he didn't do something fast, the thieves will get away with it.

He tried to think and an idea formed in his head. He really hoped it would work. Pointing his staff at the thief that was nearly on the crown, he shot some ice straight at him. The ice hit him dead on in the face. He gulped, felt a shiver overcome him and he let out a large sneeze.

"Bless you." The guard said while turning toward the thief who sneezed.

"Thanks." The thief said and realized what he did.

The guards turned and gasped to see the thief being pulled up and out of the window. Jack watched as the guards started to scramble to catch the thugs, "I better see if I can find a way to keep those guys from escaping." Jack whispered before he flew through the window and after the brothers.

"This is it, Pascal. I'm finally going to do it," Rapunzel said in determination while she put her paints away, "I'm gonna ask her!" Pascal smiled at her and shared her enthusiasm.

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" Gothel shouted from outside and Rapunzel gasped.

"It's time!" She whispered and her chameleon puffed out his chest to show her that she shouldn't be scared, "I know, I know. Now hide so she doesn't see you."

Pascal obeyed and Rapunzel rushed over to the window, "Rapunzel, I'm not getting any younger." Gothel said once again.

"Coming, mother!" Rapunzel called and proceed to put her long hair on the hook. She then released the golden strands to her waiting mother below. Gothel caught the long hair and grasped it to allow her daughter to pull her up. After about a minute, Rapunzel managed to get her heavy mother to the window, "Hi, welcome home, mother."

"Oh, how do you do that every single day without fail, dear?" Gothel questioned as she hung her cloak and walked over while looking over Rapunzel, "It looks positively exhausting."

"Oh, it's nothing." Rapunzel replied gently while smiling.

"Then I don't know why it takes so long," Gothel joked before she started to laugh while Rapunzel merely frowned, "I'm just teasing, dear."

"Right," Rapunzel whispered while Gothel moved over to where the mirror was, "So mother, I wanted to ask you something."

"Rapunzel, look in the mirror, do you know what I see?" Gothel cut her off by having Rapunzel stand next to her, "I see strong, beautiful, confident young woman," The younger girl's lips started to twist up into a hopeful smile but it faded quickly when her mother teased, "Oh look, you're here too," Another chuckle, "Oh I am only joking. Stop taking everything so seriously."

Rapunzel sighed and began to tug on her long hair, "Mother, I was just curious…"

"Sweetie, mother is feeling a little run down. Sing for me, and then we'll talk." Gothel cut her off again and continued to examine herself in the mirror.

"Oh right." Rapunzel obeyed and rushed around to get everything prepared.

She was moving so fast, Gothel was a little taken aback. She gave a grunt when the girl forced her into the chair, placed the brush into her hand, and began to sing rather fast. Gothel tried to make her slow down, but Rapunzel ignored her. Once Rapunzel was through, Gothel gasped to feel the force of the magic to make her young came as bit of a shock. Annoyed, Gothel scowled,

"Rapunzel…" But she didn't have time to lecture her daughter for it was Rapunzel's turn to interrupt her,

"So mother, you know how I was saying that a big day was coming up? Well tomorrow is my birthday! Yay!" Rapunzel cheered while hugging her mother's arm.

Gothel rolled her eyes and shooed the girl off, "No, no, I distinctly remembered, your birthday was last year." She said in a matter of fact voice.

"Well that's the thing about birthdays, mother, their kind of an annual thing," Rapunzel sat back and was starting to feel nervous, "You see mother, I'm turning eighteen tomorrow. And the thing that I want for my birthday, well what I wanted for several birthdays now…" she started to softly say before Gothel once again cut her off,

"Please stop the mumbling, Rapunzel, you know how I hate the mumble. Blah, blah, it's a bore. I'm just teasing, dear, you are adorable." Gothel then stood up to go toward her basket.

Clasping a long lock of hair, Rapunzel glanced to the side. She knew her mom was trying to avoid the subject. She caught Pascal's eye and the chameleon waved his paw to let her know she had to ask her. Finally using every last ounce of courage, Rapunzel blurted out, "I want to see the floating lights!"

Gothel paused before glancing over, "What?"

"Well I was hoping you can take me to see the floating lights." Rapunzel continued as her confidence got stronger and she showed her the new painting she made.

"Oh, you mean the stars." Gothel shrugged with a thin smile.

"That's just it!" Rapunzel turned and using a lock of her hair, she opened up another window to shed some light on where she had painted a star chart, "I was charting stars, and they are always constant. But these, they appear on my birthday and only on my birthday. And I can't help but feel like they are meant for me," Gothel frowned before she moved off toward the window, "I want to see them up in person, mother."

"You want to go outside? Why Rapunzel…" The raven-haired woman slammed the windows shut and moved back toward her daughter and began to sing,

_Look at you, as fragile as a flower_

_Still a little sapling, just a sprout_

_You know why we stay up in this tower_

"I know but..." Rapunzel tried to speak, but her mom continued while snuggling with her long hair.

_That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear_

_Guess I always knew this day was coming_

_Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest_

_Soon, but not yet_

"But –"

_Shh!_

_Trust me, pet_

_Mother knows best_

Soon the tower was completely dark and Rapunzel quickly lit a candle.

_Mother knows best_

_Listen to your mother_

_It's a scary world out there_

Her mother pretended to be a monster and Rapunzel screeched while jumping back. And throughout the singing, Gothel acted out what would happen if her daughter did leave.

_Mother knows best_

_One way or another_

_Something will go wrong, I swear_

_Ruffians, thugs_

_Poison ivy, quicksand_

_Cannibals and snakes_

_The plague_

"No!"

Yes!

"But -" Rapunzel gasped when her mom pushed her to the floor and she moved away to see a painting of a scary man with pointed teeth. Gothel had made that drawing.

_Also large bugs_

_Men with pointy teeth, and_

_Stop, no more, you'll just upset me_

Rapunzel was all wrapped up in her long hair like a cocoon before Gothel pulled her out.

_Mother's right here_

_Mother will protect you_

Rapunzel smiled and tried to hug her but gasped when she noticed that her mother was not there but instead was a manikin. She glanced up and saw Gothel on the steps.

_Darling, here's what I suggest_

_Skip the drama_

_Stay with mama_

_Mama knows best_

Gothel had once again made the tower dark. Rapunzel tried lighting the candles but her mom put those out too.

_Mother knows best_

_Take it from your mumsy_

_On your own, you won't survive_

Gothel showed Rapunzel in the mirror of what she looked like with her dress and bare feet. The girl tried to use her dress to cover her feet but lost her balance when she felt her mom tug on her hair.

_Sloppy, underdressed_

_Immature, clumsy_

_Please, they'll eat you up alive_

Gothel wrapped up Rapunzel in her own hair before she pulled on the hair and spun the poor girl around. Then the raven-haired woman observed Rapunzel's face.

_Gullible, naïve_

_Positively grubby_

_Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague_

_Plus, I believe_

She then tapped under Rapunzel's shin.

_Gettin' kinda chubby_

_I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you_

_Mother understands_

_Mother's here to help you_

Darkness once again fell over Rapunzel and she tried to find where she was. She then saw some light from behind her and she quickly turned to see Gothel holding out her hands to her.

_All I have is one request_

Relieved, Rapunzel rushed up to her and hugged her tightly, "Rapunzel?" Gothel said gently while running her fingers through her daughter's gold hair.

"Yes?" Rapunzel replied before she leaned back to look up at her mother.

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again." Gothel said very sternly.

Rapunzel stared before she glanced down and sighed, "Yes, Mother."

Seeing her look depressed, Gothel rubbed her cheek, "I love you very much, dear."

"I love you more." Rapunzel answered gently.

"I love you most." Gothel then kissed her daughter on the forehead,

_Don't forget it_

_You'll regret it_

She then began to move off while holding onto Rapunzel's hair.

_Mother knows best_

Using Rapunzel's hair again, Gothel began to descend toward the ground, "I will back real soon, flower." She called.

"And I'll be waiting." Rapunzel answered heavily and sighed while resting her head on her arms. She stared out the window while her long hair blew out. She wondered if she was ever going to get out of this tower.

* * *

"These guys sure do move fast." Jack grunted as he flew over the trees. He made sure to keep the thieves in his sight.

He glanced over his shoulder and could see the captain of the guards was riding on horses. It was about time. Jack scoffed and flew lower while by passing trees. He had to think of a way to slow these Stabbington Brothers. (He learned who they are when he heard a guard call out their names.) Thinking quickly, he aimed with his staff and shot out some more ice which caused the brothers to start sliding all around.

Yelling out in surprise, Jack smirked in triumphant. He heard the guards approach and he knew he had kept the thugs at bay. He quickly formed a large wall of ice to make the brothers slam right into it. He laughed when he saw them smack into his creation. He heard more yells of surprise and he turned to see the horses and their riders trying to keep control while slipping all around on the ice.

Jack winced playfully when he saw them all collide with the Stabbington Brothers, "Whoops." He whispered and felt something fall on his head. He frowned while catching the object and he saw it a brown satchel. It must have flown through the air and to him when the guards and their horses ran into the thugs.

He heard an angry neigh and glanced up to see one white horse glaring straight at him. He knew that humans can't see him, but that did not mean animals could not. This stallion looked rather peeved and Jack gave him a smirk,

"Oh sorry, is this yours? You can have it back if you wanna. I was just helping you guys catch the crooks."

The horse gave him a look and started to walk forward when his hoof slipped and he started to slide toward the winter youth. Jack's blue eyes widen when he felt the heavy horse ram right into him. The guards and the thieves were too busy getting their bearings in order to even notice the white stallion go sliding off.

Jack tried to get away from the horse but he was unsuccessful. He started to curse under his breath and gasped when he and the horse went flying off the edge of a cliff. Luckily he was able to use the wind to catch him. But the stallion wasn't so lucky. Jack hovered in the air while the horse disappeared into the fog. The young spirit took notice that the bag that contained the crown was no longer on him. His eyes widen and looked around. He wondered where it went. Thinking quickly, he flew down and thought maybe it dropped somewhere below.

Once he landed on the grass, he shifted his eyes about. He heard an angry neigh and Jack frowned. He knew if the horse saw him, he would probably give him a piece of his mind thanks to the joy ride he gave him. Jack rushed in one direction and saw some vines hovering over a wall of rock. He took notice that the bag was underneath the vines and he reached over to grab it.

He then straightened up to see if the crown was all right. Just as he did, he felt a small breeze blow through the vines. He turned and placing the bag's handle in the same hand that held his staff, he used his free hand toward the vines. He expected to feel hard rock, but was surprise when he felt his hand go right through. His eyes widen and he heard another neigh but it was closer.

Jack felt curious and walked through the green curtain. He realized the vines were there to cover the entrance. But why? He decided to find out for himself. Walking forward while holding his staff and the satchel, he headed toward the light at the end of the small tunnel. Once he was to the entrance, he stared in surprise to see a tiny yet beautiful valley. There was a small lake and a waterfall. And away from him was a lone tower. A tower?

Jack's curiosity grew before he allowed the wind to fly up to the building. He realized this thing only had one entrance as far as he could tell; a large window big enough for a person to come and go. But how does anyone even get in this place? He didn't see any other entrance.

He shrugged and decided to look around a bit before he decided to return the crown. Besides, not like anyone can see him right? He flew in through the window and landed gently on the floor. Once he did, he took in his surroundings. He was appalled to see the place indeed looked lived in and there were beautiful paintings all over the walls.

Before Jack could look further, something smacked him across the back of his head and he saw the floor meet his face before his world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Jack Frost, Rapunzel, or their movies. I am merely combining them in what I think would happen if this should be crossed over. Jackunzel is my OTP now! All belong to Disney, Dreamworks, and ect.**

**Yes, another chapter so soon. :D I was on a roll while writing this that I could not wait to write out how Rapunzel and Jack meet. lol it was fun to do and I hope I kept both in character. Well, it was fine for Rapunzel since I took lines straight from the movie itself. But showing through Jack's eyes was a different matter. Also, I hope you guys don't mind what happens near the end of this chapter. I had to give some way of how Jack can be seen and heard by others besides just Rapunzel. Thank you all for the favs and follows. If anyone has suggestions or ideas, please feel free to review me them. I love hearing ideas and I would also love to see how you guys like this story so far. (: Thanks and now onward!**

* * *

Rapunzel was not sure of what to think when she saw this…strange creature come into her tower. The first thing she did was grabbed the closest object near her, which was a frying pan, and smack the invader. Once it fell to the floor, she yelped and hid behind a manikin. She peeked over and thoughts rang through her head. It had to be one of those men with the pointed teeth her mom warned her about. But how did he get in here? She then remembered seeing him "fly" in? She didn't think men can fly. So who or what was he?

Pushing the manikin forward toward the unconscious creature, Rapunzel tried to get a closer look. She took in his clothes first and realized he was wearing a simple dark brown cloak. From his laying position, which was him lying somewhat on his side, she saw he wore a simple white long sleeved shirt with a small brown vest. She then took notice he was wearing tight tan colored pants that were tattered around his calves and strings wrapped around near the ragged ends. Her eyes widen a little when she saw he was just as bare footed as she was. This made her get out from behind her manikin but she kept her frying pan ready just in case this boy jumped up and tried to attack her.

She shifted her eyes at Pascal, who in turned shrug, before she glanced back at the unconscious boy's head and realized he had a strange hair color. It was pure white and Rapunzel was unsure if any of the men were supposed to have that hair color. She used her frying pan to push him a little more to the side until his face can be seen from the side. It was then she realized he was rather pale. She wanted very much to look him over some more but her mother's warnings about the dangers men have still rung hard in her head. She turned to Pascal, who walked up to the painting of the scary man Gothel made, and turned red while making fangs with his paws. He was indicating for Rapunzel to check if the boy had fangs.

Rapunzel turned her pan around and using the handle, she pushed the boy's lip upward. She was surprised to see no fangs but beautiful perfect white teeth instead. Realizing this boy can't possibly be dangerous; she lowered her pan and used this moment to look at his face. She can only see it from the side, but she realized that he had well defined features. Maybe it was because he was the first of his gender for her to ever see but she thought he was rather handsome. Not to mention he looked young. He appeared to be around her age at the most. She leaned even closer and felt the urge to reach out and touch his white hair.

Suddenly, the boy moaned and began to move. Rapunzel panicked and quickly hit him again while she shut her eyes. She opened one eye to see he was once again unconscious. She then realized she had to do something with him. She couldn't leave him on the floor and staring at him wasn't helping her situation. She turned and realized she can hide him the closet. It was big enough and seeing he was rather slim, she could easily put him in there.

She crouched down and prepared to lift the boy. She was astonished to feel the boy was rather light then what she was expecting. Not to mention he was really cold. She rushed to the cabinet which was the closet and put the boy inside. Once she shut the doors, she propped a chair against the doors to prevent him from coming out and she held out her frying pan.

"Okay, I got a person in my closet," She whispered to herself and then turned toward the mirror that was right next the cabinet. Realizing the situation, she started to laugh at her reflection, "I've got a person in my closet!" She echoed this time with more excitement. She smirked while twirling her frying pan, "Not strong enough to handle myself, mother?" She questioned while feeling cocky, "Well, tell that to my frying pan." She then grunted in pain when the pan hit her square in the head.

As she rubbed the sore spot, she then took notice of a couple of things on the ground. She was so focused on the strange boy that she did not even notice the things he had carried with him. The first object that caught her eye was a strange gnarred staff. She bent down and picked it up. It looked pretty ordinary to her except it had a G shape hook at one end. She glanced down at the bag at her feet and saw something glitter from inside. Curious, she leaned the staff to one side and knelt down to grab the sparkling thing.

She never saw something so pretty in her entire life. She couldn't be sure what it was. It had jewels on it and it was circular in shape. Was it a necklace or bracelet? She glanced down at Pascal who simply shrugged. She put the object through her arm and glanced back down at the chameleon who in turned shook his head because that did not look right. She tried looking through the jewels like it was a magnifying glass but her little friend shook his head again.

Rapunzel continued to examine the thing before she realized it look big enough to fit on her head. She slowly turned back to the mirror and placed it upon her head slowly. As Pascal stared in surprise, Rapunzel was a bit taken aback of how the crown fit her head so perfectly. She continued to look at herself and was in a trance for a long while before she heard a familiar voice shout from outside,

"Rapunzel!" Rapunzel jumped and knew her mother was home. She hurried to hide the bag and crown into a pot and then placed the staff behind some curtains, "Let down your hair!"

"Coming mother!" Rapunzel called once she was near the window and prepared the usual routine to bring her mother up.

"I have a surprise!" Gothel said a little cheerfully while she grasped her daughter's hair.

"I do too!" Rapunzel answered and began to pull her mother up.

"Oh I bet mine is bigger!" Gothel laughed and Rapunzel mumbled to herself,

"I seriously doubt it."

Once Rapunzel pulled Gothel all the way, the raven haired woman smiled, "I brought back parsnips. I'm going to make hazelnut soup for dinner, your favorite-surprise!" she said while holding out her hands.

"Well mother, there's something I want to tell you," Rapunzel replied and didn't even bother to show her appreciation,

"Oh Rapunzel," Her mother once again was cutting her off, "I am so sorry for that fight we had even though I did absolutely nothing wrong."

"Okay, I've been thinking a lot about what you've said earlier and…" Rapunzel tried again but Gothel walked by her while placing the basket on the table,

"I hope you are not still going on about the stars, dear." She said with tight patience.

"_Floating Lights_, and, yes, I'm leading up to that, and..." As Rapunzel tried to speak, she was inching toward the cabinet that held the boy inside.

"Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart."

"No, mother, I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there." Rapunzel responded while she was trying to keep the mood light.

"Oh darling, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there." Gothel scoffed.

"But if you just-"

"Rapunzel, we're done talking about this-"

Rapunzel cut her off and was trying to be heard, "Trust me-"

"Rapunzel-" it was clear that Gothel was losing her patience.

"I know what I'm saying-" Rapunzel tried to say while putting her hand on the chair.

"Rapunzel-"

"Oh, come on-"

Gothel had enough and she shouted with her eyes flashing, "Enough of the lights, Rapunzel! You are not leaving this tower! Ever!" Rapunzel stared for she never heard her mother scream like that before. Slowly, she lifted her hand off the chair while Gothel fell back into her own chair, "Ugh, great. Now I'm the bad guy." She moaned while placing two fingers on the bridge of her nose.

Rapunzel was silent for a long moment. She knew at that moment that her mother was not going to take her to see the lights. She glanced up at the painting and she knew she was determined to see them. She had hoped her mother would go with her but it was clear that was not going to happen. She glanced at the cabinet and an idea popped into her head. A part of her was telling her it was a really stupid idea but another part told her she had to do it. She soon made up her mind and turned back to her mother. Not wanting to get yelled at again, she spoke softly,

"All I was gonna say, mother, is that, I know what I want for my birthday now."

Gothel sighed but kept her eyes closed before she spoke, "And what is that?"

Rapunzel held her arms and was glad that her mom wasn't jumping down her throat, "New paint. The paint made from the white shells you once brought me." She suggested and knew she was lying. She had enough paint for the time being. She felt guilty to be fibbing to her mom but her determination to see the lights was overpowering her loyalty to her mom.

Gothel finally opened her eyes and gave her daughter a look of disbelief, "But that is a very long trip, Rapunzel. Almost three days' time."

"I just thought it was a better idea than... stars." Rapunzel responded gently and gave her mother a small smile.

Gothel stared before her eyes softened and she slowly stood up. Sighing she walked up to Rapunzel, "You're sure you'll be all right on your own?"

"I know I'm safe as long as I'm here." Rapunzel replied while she and Gothel hugged. Her mother kissed her on the forehead.

Then, Rapunzel helped Gothel prepare for the long journey. She packed some food into the basket while her mother put on her cloak.

"I'll be back in three days' time." Rapunzel helped Gothel lower herself down from the tower. "I love you very much, dear."

"I love you more." Rapunzel waved from the window when Gothel was at the entrance to the small cave.

"I love you most."

Once Gothel was gone, Rapunzel pulled her hair back in and rushed back to the cabinet. She once again armed herself with the frying pan and slowly took the chair away from the cabinet doors. She positioned the chair to shield herself just in case and she began to breathe.

"Okay." She whispered before taking a lock of her hair and threw it against the handles of the cabinet doors. Once her hair was secured, she opened the doors. She saw the boy was still unconscious and had not moved from where she put him. She slowly walked over to him before she realized on what she can do.

A few minutes later, Rapunzel had all the windows and openings closed except for one to have light shining down in the center of the tower. Using her hair, she had tied the white haired boy to the chair and began to pull him to where the light was shining down. She hid up in one of the rafters and waited. Pascal was perched on the boy's shoulder and tried to wake him up. First he smacked him with his tail and quickly turned brown to match the boy's cloak. However, the boy did not wake up. Pascal turned green again and whacked the kid several times with his tail. Still nothing and finally, the chameleon stuck his tongue straight into the youth's ear. This woke up the boy all right and Pascal jumped away.

Jack was startled when he felt something warm and sticky go into his ear. He shifted his eyes about before he realized his head hurt; really badly. He tried to remember what happened. He was helping the guards chase a band of thieve who stolen a crown and then, he and that horse went on a joy ride with his ice that he created. Then he found a tower after going through a tiny cave.

"Ugh my head." He moaned and tried to reach up and feel the bump when he realized he could not move his arms. He glanced down and saw to his shock that he was tied to a chair. But he noticed that it wasn't rope that was holding him down. No it was too soft and warm to be not to mention it was gold in color… "Wait…is this hair?" Jack whispered as he followed the trail of the long gold hair with his eyes and he thought it seemed endless.

"Struggling!" He heard a female voice cry out from above, "Struggling is pointless!"

Jack shifted his eyes to whoever had spoken but since the light was shining directly down on him, he couldn't see who was in the dark, "Huh?" he questioned and he heard something fall to floor. He barely can see a dark figure move behind a pole.

"I know why you're here, and I am not afraid of you." The girl said again.

"Um…what?" Jack responded and he squinted his eyes to see who this was.

He didn't have to for long. He watched as a bare foot stepped into the light. His eyes widen a little to see a girl about his age show herself in the light. Jack could only stare as he took in her appearance. She wore a simple yet pretty purple and pink dress. Her long gold hair was the strange thing about her, but he was more focused on her face. She had large green eyes and round shape face with a little button nose and light freckles decorated around it. Jack had seen pretty girls before but he never paid any the slightest attention to them expect probably send a few snowflakes their way to hear them laugh. But this girl for some reason caught his eye. And there was something about her that seemed rather familiar. He was in a daze that he barely heard her ask,

"Who are you? And how did you find me?" She positioned her frying pan behind her.

"Wow…you godda be kidding me." He merely whispered before a sudden thought struck him. This girl can see him? "Wait, you can see me?" He asked, even though with her hair tied around him and the fact she was looking directly at him indicated that she can indeed see him.

Rapunzel was rather confused on why the boy would ask her that question. Was he trying to trick her? "Yes I can see you," she finally answered before she repeated, "Now again, who are you? And how did you find me?"

Jack however was getting excited. For thirty years, no one has ever been able to see him. He glanced down and a smile appeared on his face, "I can't believe it. After almost thirty years, someone can finally see me." He whispered to himself and Rapunzel was really starting to get even more muddled.

"Excuse me," she finally said and he glanced back at her, "I am not going to ask again: Who are you? And how did you find me?"

Ignoring the pain in his head and the fact this girl could hit him again if he said one wrong thing, he laughed, "Seriously? You don't know who I am and you can see me?" he questioned with a playful smirk.

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes at him. Now that he mentioned it, he did seem a little familiar. However she just couldn't place her finger on where she could have seen him before. And his playful smirk had thrown her off a little. Maybe it was because this is the first time she had ever seen the opposite gender but she had to admit that he was attractive. And his eyes were the most beautiful blue color she had ever seen. But she had a task to focus on. Regaining her harsh composer, she responded in what she hoped was an intimating voice,

"No. I don't know who you are."

Jack rolled his shoulders, "Fine, Blondie…"

"Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel? Bit of an odd name but anyway, my name is Jack Frost." Jack finally introduced and Rapunzel stared at him,

"Jack Frost? You mean the spirit who brings blizzards and snow days?" She asked in disbelief as she recalled from a book about the said spirit.

"The very same and I was…" Jack's blue eyes suddenly widen when he realized something, "Wait, where's my staff and the satchel?" he asked while he frantically looked around more for his staff then the bag. He always had that staff with him and without it in his hand, he felt very uncomfortable.

Rapunzel smirked while folding her arms, "I've hidden them. Someplace where you will never find them." She said while looking cocky.

Jack merely gave her a look before he shifted his blue eyes around the place and pointed out the obvious locations, "The bag is in the pot and my staff is behind the curtains right?"

Without warning, Jack's world went black again. He moaned as he slowly was coming back to reality and he realized Pascal once again had stuck his tongue into his ear. Disgusted, Jack moved his shoulder to get the chameleon off of him and he growled while rubbing his ear to his shoulder, "Would you stop doing that?"

The lizard merely squeaked before he ran up to Rapunzel, who was back into her confident pose, "Now I've hidden them, somewhere where you will never find them," She said and then started to circle around Jack, "Now, what do you want to do with my hair? To cut it?" These questions threw the winter youth off,

"What?"

"Sell it?" Rapunzel asked again while Jack rolled his eyes,

"No. I don't want your hair. The only thing I want to do with your hair is to get out of it. And I mean literally." He said and struggled against the hair that held him down.

Rapunzel was surprised by his answer and she stopped in front of him, "Wait, you don't want my hair?"

"Okay, seriously, why would I want your hair? I am perfectly fine with what I've got." Jack said as he blew some of his white strands off his face.

"Then why are you here? Does anyone else know my location?" Rapunzel questioned as she pointed her pan at him.

"Okay look, I was trying to help some guards with these thieves who were stealing a crown. A horse and I ended up sliding around on my ice; I found the bag, then the hidden cave that lead to this tower. I was curious since I never been here before, came to check it out and then you hit me with that frying pan." Jack explained with a shrug.

Rapunzel stared at him, "Is that the truth?"

"Yes. I'm being honest." Jack sighed and then backed up as far as he could in the chair when Pascal came rushing up to the end of the pan and gave him a stare down. The young spirit gave him a look right back before Pascal motioned to talk to Rapunzel privately.

Rapunzel obeyed and turned her back on Jack. The winter youth watched her whisper to the lizard before he took this time to look around. He had a feeling this girl was rather innocent. He felt a smirk play at the corners of his mouth for that meant probably more fun for him, if he gets out of this. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Rapunzel spoke again,

"Okay, Jack Frost, I have a question for you," She then walked over to where the fireplace was, and using her hair, she pulled the chair until it was facing the painting she had made. Jack watched as Rapunzel gracefully climbed on top of the fireplace and moved the curtain aside to show her creation better, "Do you know what these are?"

Jack stared for a second before he recognize those shapes, "Oh I know those. Those are the lanterns that the king and queen do to celebrate their missing princess." He said with a shrug and he himself never been to the ceremony since he avoided Corona once he found the princess was missing.

"Lanterns? I knew they weren't stars," Rapunzel whispered before she spoke back to Jack while motioning with her frying pan, "Well, tomorrow evening they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your staff and satchel to you. That is my deal."

Jack could tell this girl was trying hard to sound rather tough. He managed to fight back a laugh before he spoke, "It's not going to be that easy. Listen, I might as well be clear up front. No one in the kingdom can see me. I have tried hard for people to recognize or believe me for a while now but I have gotten nothing. So even if I take you, it's going to be downright awkward when people see you talking to nothing but air. I don't think it might be a good idea," he glanced down and whispered to himself, "Although how you can even see me is beyond me. You act like you are just now hearing who I am."

Rapunzel stared before glancing at Pascal. He pounded one of his tiny fists into his other hand; he was clearly saying she needed to get tougher. The golden haired girl gave a sharp sigh; she got off the fireplace and started to walk toward Jack.

"Listen Jack Frost, something brought you here," She began and Jack quirked an eyebrow as he watched her grab her hair again, "Call it what you will: fate, destiny…"

"I'd say my curiosity, the wind, and horse combined."

"So I have made the decision to trust you." Rapunzel went on like Jack had not even spoken.

"In your case, maybe the worst decision you ever made." Jack added with a snicker.

"But trust me when I tell you this," Rapunzel suddenly tugged on her hair to make the chair go forward which caught Jack by surprise. He grunted while the golden hair girl caught the chair before it could fall and Jack saw he was staring straight into her green eyes, "You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious staff or the satchel."

Jack blinked before he chuckled lightly and asked, "So let me see if I got this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my staff and the satchel?"

"I promise. And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise," Rapunzel said as she continued to give Jack the stare down. The winter youth was looking at her in disbelief, "Ever." Pascal nodded to confirm what Rapunzel had said.

For a long moment, Jack and Rapunzel had a staring contest; spring green meeting cerulean blue. Jack wanted to say no, however, he could not help think that maybe taking an innocent girl like Rapunzel out would consider being a little fun right? Not to mention he was rather curious about this girl. He knew there was a lot about her he didn't even know. Like why was she stuck up in this tower anyway? Why was her hair so long? And if she wanted to see those lanterns, why didn't she go herself? And of course, why did he feel like he had seen her before?

Plus, Jack was rather amused by how hard this girl was being so tough. Just seeing her give him that glare brought a chuckle out of his throat. He had to admit, she was cute when she was trying to be tough. Rapunzel stared at him, "What's so funny?" she questioned warily.

"Nothing. It's just, for my first meeting with someone who can see me, I never had this much fun before," Jack replied while giving her one of his usual smirks. Rapunzel merely continued to give him her intimated look, "All right, don't look at me like that. I'll take you to see the lanterns." He finally said.

Rapunzel's glare vanished and her face was quickly replaced by a look of delight. She straightened up while shouting, "Really?" In doing so, she let go of the chair and Jack gave a cry of pain when his face met the hard floor, "Oops."

"Okay, that really hurt." Jack moaned and Rapunzel quickly helped him back up and started to untie him,

"I'm so sorry." She apologized once she got all of her hair off of him.

"Hey, it's fine," Jack sighed while rubbing his hair and he winced when he felt his fingers hit the bump that Rapunzel inflicted upon him, "Before I mastered flying, I was hitting buildings, the ground, and rocks for a while. Although your frying pan really hurt more than falling."

Rapunzel laughed nervously before she realized something, "Wait, you said you were Jack Frost right?"

"Yeah, and that's one thing I needed to ask you. I really need my staff but you can keep the satchel hidden. I can even prove to you that I am Jack Frost if you will kindly give me back my staff." Jack said with a rare serious tone voice.

Rapunzel had to tilt her head back slightly to look up at him. He was at least a few inches taller than her. She sighed, "All right. But no tricks." She warned as she moved off to retrieve the staff.

"Awe, take away my fun, why don't you?" Jack teased with a playful smirk.

Rapunzel merely rolled her eyes before she took the staff out of the cabinet. Jack mentally snorted when he remembered about how she said she had hidden it in a place where he would never find it. Apparently to her the cabinet would be the last place he would look.

"Here." Rapunzel held out the staff and Jack gratefully took it back. The frost appeared on the staff and the winter youth let out a sigh of relief, "Wow, it didn't look like that before." The golden haired girl said when she saw the blue frost appear on the staff.

"Cool huh?" Jack questioned with a smile and when she nodded, he flew into the air, "That's not all it does. Check this out." He ignored her look of amazement before he twirled his staff and snow began to appear right inside the tower.

"Snow? You really are Jack Frost!" Rapunzel squealed like a little girl and Jack flew down to land in front of her.

"I told you." He said while he tapped her nose with his finger.

He had never seen anyone at Rapunzel's age or his act so innocent and childlike. He wondered how long this girl had been stuck in this tower, "Jack Frost nipping at my nose." Rapunzel giggled when Jack tapped her nose.

"There ya go," Jack then turned and flew to the window ledge, "So, aren't we going?" He asked as he pointed his staff to the outside.

"Oh right. Um, let me just get prepared." Rapunzel was now aware of why she was going with him. She was finally going to go outside.

Jack shrugged and flew outside. Rapunzel gathered up Pascal, and clutching her frying pan, she made her way to the window. Her heart was thumping widely inside her chest. Placing her long hair on the hook, she got prepared to go down. She glanced up and could see Jack waiting for her while hovering in the air. She gulped and began to sing:

_Look at the world so close, and I'm halfway to it_

_Look at it all so big, do I even dare?_

She glanced back at the painting she made of the floating lanterns and her tiny self watching them.

_Look at me, there at last, I just have to do it_

She started to turn back to go in,

_Should I? No. Here I go_

Finally, she flung her hair out and began to use it to go down. The thrill of falling freely toward the grass was a joy to her. She laughed like a little kid for she was never afraid of heights. Before she came within a few inches from the ground, she quickly clasped onto her hair to halt. She was now hovering just a few feet from the grass. Gulping, she finally put her bare foot down and could feel the cool blades of grass. Feeling more confident, Rapunzel put her other foot down and wiggled her toes. She began to laugh.

_Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be!_

_Just feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me_

Rapunzel rushed after a butterfly before she felt something cool and wet against her feet. She glanced down and realized she was in the stream. She smiled before flinging the water into the air.

_For like the first time ever, I'm completely free!_

Noticing a bird, she turned and started to race after it. She then rushed through the tiny cave with Jack right behind her. He was enjoying her excitement.

_I could go running, and racing, and dancing, and chasing_

_And leaping, and bounding, hair flying, heart pounding_

_And splashing, and reeling, and finally feeling_

_That's when my life begins!_

Once she was done singing, she looked around the forest from beyond the clearing. She took this moment to realize that she was not dreaming and that she was outside. "I can't believe I did this," she whispered and turned to Jack, who came up to her, "Can't you see, Jack? I can't believe I did this!" she cried out while Jack laughed, "I can't believe I did this!" she repeated and started to laugh herself when a look of horror was on her face, "Mother would be so furious."

Jack watched with an amusement as Rapunzel was having a war with herself; her loyalty of her mother versus the desire to be free, "That's okay! I mean, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?" Later she was in a cave while holding her knees and rocking back and forth, "Oh my gosh, this would kill her." She was then seen running through a field while kicking up some leaves, "This is so fun!" She cried and then of course she up in a tree with her head against the trunk, "I am a horrible daughter. I'm going back." But she was doing cartwheels and rolled down the hill in her hair, "I am never going back! Woo-hoo!" And then of course, her face was buried in some flowers, "I am a despicable human being." Now she was swinging around a tree using her hair, "Woo-hoo! Best. Day. Ever!"

Finally, Rapunzel broke down and started to cry while she sat down by some rocks. Jack frowned as he walked up to her. He honestly didn't know what to say but he was putting pieces together during her two-split personality rampage, "Hey, you gonna be okay?" he finally asked as a touch of concern was shown in his eyes while he knelt down beside her.

"I…I don't know. I mean, I really wanted to see the lanterns but my mother will be very disappointed when she realizes that I disobeyed her." Rapunzel answered while her hands had her face covered.

"But she doesn't know that you are out here?" Jack questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"No. She said she kept me in that tower for my own good and safety."

"Hey come on," Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. Rapunzel jumped a little but turned her head to look up at him. Jack was a little uncomfortable since he was not exactly great on comforting someone due to the fact that he never had the opportunity to do so in thirty years. He gulped before he finally spoke again, "These floating lanterns mean a lot to you. If so, don't you think, that if your mom cared about you, she would want you to be happy?"

Rapunzel sniffed while wiping her nose, "You think so?" she questioned and felt a little better.

"Yeah. I take it after what you said to me up in the tower about your hair and hearing how overprotective your mother is, you want to do something more," Jack shrugged and removed his hand before he stood up and laid his staff against his shoulder, "And I respect that because it's godda be lonely up in that tower."

"It is." Rapunzel sighed as she glanced at Pascal, who was watching Jack with wary eyes.

"Well, I think it's time I take you on adventures if you will let me. I mean, even after you see the lanterns, I can take you out." Jack offered and wondered why he was even doing this. Maybe because he felt sorry for her since he can relate to being lonely? Or the fact this girl was the first human to ever see and talk to him and she seemed rather familiar?

"But what about mother? She might say no." Rapunzel immediately said while she stood up and clutched her frying pan and Pascal scampered up to her shoulder.

"Oh come on. There's no harm in breaking a few rules. Rules are made to be broken." Jack quipped while he gave her his trademark smirk.

Rapunzel gave him a look, "I don't like breaking rules." She finally said and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Then how about I teach you not to be Little Miss Goody Two Shoes?" he joked and Rapunzel pointed her frying pan at him,

"Careful, Frost, because I am not afraid to use this." She warned while Jack tried hard not to laugh. This girl was really amusing him.

Before he can reply, the two heard a twig snap. Rapunzel gasped as she flung herself at Jack before he could even react, "Hey what are you…" he tried to say but nearly chocked when the girl wrapped her arm around his neck and her legs held onto his waist. Her other arm pointed the frying pan where the noise came from.

"Is it ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?" She asked frantically and Jack frowned.

If it was people, he wondered the look on their faces if they see a floating girl clinging to nothing. This image brought a smirk to his face. However, out of the bushes was just a little rabbit. Jack finally started to laugh, "Stay calm, Punz, it probably smells fear."

Rapunzel slowly got down and began to laugh with Jack. She had to admit, his laugh was pleasing to listen to. His voice was low toned and had a slight rasp to it, yet it was rather soothing. She then realized something, "Punz?" she questioned while giving Jack a look.

"Yeah, I figure I give you a nickname? Why? Don't like it?" Jack questioned with a smirk while he leaned against his staff.

"Uh no. I like it fine."

"Good. I'm still gonna call you that whenever you liked it or not."

Rapunzel gave him a pout and was about to lecture him when the two stopped upon hearing something else. Jack and Rapunzel turned and wondered what it was. It sounded like someone was singing. The winter spirit frowned before he glanced back at his golden hair companion, "Better stay close." He whispered before turning and holding up his staff, he made his way toward the bushes of where the singing was coming from.

Rapunzel held her frying pan and followed after him. Once Jack cleared the shrubs, he noticed a rather old woman was stirring away at a pot. She had white haired tied in a tight bun and was wearing a long brown robe. He gave her a look before turning to Rapunzel, "Just an old woman. Wonder what's she doing in the middle of the forest?"

"I don't know. How about we ask her?" Rapunzel asked and bounded over to the old woman.

"Punz wait!" Jack warned and rushed after her.

"Oh hello there, dearies." The woman greeted with a crooked smile as she watched Rapunzel and Jack come up to her.

"Hello. I'm Rapunzel and this is my friend Jack Frost." Rapunzel waved with a smile, but kept her frying pan close.

"Don't bother, Punz, the woman can't see me." Jack sighed and he knew after this, he was going to have to explain to the girl that she shouldn't be talking to him while they are at the kingdom.

"Oh yes I can, young man," Jack's eyes widen as the woman looked up at him, "I'm no ordinary old lady."

"Then what are you? A witch?" The winter youth was half joking and half serious. He had never come across a witch before but he had heard about them.

"A witch?" Rapunzel repeated and she had read about them in her books.

"Maybe," The witch suddenly stood up and examined the pair in front of her, "My, what a lovely couple you both are."

Jack for the first time felt his face go red at this mention. Rapunzel however was confused, "Couple?"

"Like the sun and the moon. Yes it must be true," The woman began to laugh and turned to Jack, "You, handsome young man, you desire something great don't you?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at her, "Desire? What are you talking about?" But he was cut off by the woman suddenly taking a hold of his face and making him kneel down to her height; she was really short.

"Oh yes, strong chin, blue eyes, and good teeth. If I was younger, I would probably take fine-looking lad like you." She finally let go of him and Jack immediately stood up straight while rubbing his chin. Rapunzel had to laugh during the scene but stopped short when the woman walked around her and picked up some of her long golden hair, "Beautiful hair dear. I know what it does."

"You do?" Rapunzel's green eyes widen in fear.

"Why yes. But don't worry, I won't tell a soul." The woman winked and she sat back down while stirring her pot, "Now then, I have something that can help you with your little adventure."

"Help us?" Jack echoed and held his staff at ready, "What do you mean help us?"

"You want to be seen and heard, don't you my dear boy?"

Jack was caught by surprise while Rapunzel could only watch, "Uh yeah. But how did you know that?"

"I know things. And I just have the potion to help you." The woman picked up a green bottle from within her robe and held it out to him.

"Wait, how do you know I can even trust you? You could be trying to poison me." Jack questioned as he pointed at the bottle while he eyed the old lady warily. Rapunzel too was concerned.

"Now why would I try to harm such a pretty boy like yourself? Besides, I only want to help those who need it." The woman gave Jack and Rapunzel a toothy grin.

Jack frowned before he leaned over and cautiously took the bottle from the woman, "Will it work?" He questioned glancing back at her.

"Yes. But the effect will only last for three days. And I must warn you, once you drink that, you will not be able to use your winter powers during the time." The woman warned and the winter youth stared at her in disbelief. Not use his powers?

He glanced back at Rapunzel, who merely shrugged. Pascal was perched on the girl's shoulder and he too was unsure of what to do. They then glanced back to the woman, "But how do…" Jack trailed off to see the woman was no longer there. Her brew in the pot had vanished too. It was like she never was sitting there.

"Whoa, how did she do that?" Rapunzel whispered as she leaned down and started to feel the grass.

"I don't know. But I'm still wondering if I should take this potion she gave me." Jack glanced down at the bottle in his free hand. Normally, Jack would do reckless things without thinking about his actions first. However, the thought of not being able to use his powers gave him a chill up his spine. On the other hand, the desire to be seen by people was starting to overpower that.

"Jack, since I dreamed of seeing the lanterns and your dream is to be seen by people; maybe you should give the potion a try. I think the woman was here to help you." Rapunzel said optimistically while giving the white haired boy a wide smile.

Jack had to laugh at the look on the girl's face before he shifted his gaze to the tiny bottle in his hand. He sighed and knew that maybe Rapunzel was right. He turned back to her and held out his staff, "Hold this will you? And if I do die, I want you to give me a proper burial."

Rapunzel laughed at his joke before she took the staff from him. She saw the blue frost disappear from the grooves and she was rather surprised. Before she can ask how it does that, she heard a pop and her gaze focused on Jack. She saw him gulp down the potion within a second. He lowered the bottle and his expression showed concentration.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Rapunzel questioned in concern. Despite only knowing him for less than a few hours, she knew she would be devastated if he does end up being dead.

"Wow that stuff was horrible," Jack gagged while rubbing his mouth, "I hope I never have to drink something like that again."

"But how do you feel?" Rapunzel questioned while Pascal even looked concerned for the winter youth.

"I don't know. I mean I don't feel any different. Maybe that stuff the woman gave me was a dud, I don't know," Jack shrugged and Rapunzel handed him his staff. Just as he took it back, he noticed something odd, "Wait…"

"What?"

"My staff, look," Jack pointed to his staff and Rapunzel obeyed, "There's no frost coming from it."

"You're right. Does frost always appear on it whenever you have a hold of it?" Rapunzel questioned, her eyes full of wonder.

"Yeah. Maybe the potion worked. She did say I can't use my winter powers," Jack turned and tried to shoot some ice from his staff. However nothing came from it, "I guess it did work." He wasn't sure if he should feel excited or dreadful.

"Then come on! Let's see if anyone can see you!" Rapunzel grabbed Jack's free hand and began to pull him through the forest.

"Hey slow down, Punz!" Jack laughed before he ran alongside her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Jack Frost, Rapunzel, or their movies. I am merely combining them in what I think would happen if this should be crossed over. Jackunzel is my OTP now! All belong to Disney, Dreamworks, and ect.**

**Okay, here's another chapter I manage to whip up. Like I said, I had to think carefully along the lines of how Jack plays in this. So he can be seen, but going through thugs and guards isn't what he had in mind. But ya know. XD Also, I changed the lyrics up a bit for Jack's part to go with him and so on. I really hope you guys enjoy this. (:**

* * *

Meanwhile, the white stallion Maximus was not in a good mood right now. He had hoped to get that crown back and yet that strange white haired human had to ruin it. When he finds that kid, he is going to nail him down and put him jail. He continued looking throughout the forest and wondered of where the crown may have fallen. He was looking through some bushes when he heard someone was approaching from the south.

Max quickly was on alert and decided to sneak on whoever is coming toward him. Maybe it was that pale boy. The horse crawled over to hide behind a rock. He tugged a tree branch down and from a distant; it looked like the shape of a horse. When he heard the person was just upon him, he jumped out and gave a loud neigh.

Gothel gave a cry of fear at the sudden appearance of the large animal. Max snorted in disappointed to realize it wasn't the white haired teenager. Gothel sighed while allowing her heart to slow down,

"A palace horse?" she questioned when she took notice of the saddle upon Max. Her eyes suddenly widen in fear, "Where's your rider?" She could fear build up more as she turned, "Rapunzel!" She turned and rushed off while Max could only watch her in confusion. The woman ran back to the tower and once she was near it, she cried out as usual, "Rapunzel, let down your hair!" However, there was no response this time, "Rapunzel?" She cried out again and really hoped that her daughter was probably asleep.

She then rushed over to the side of the tower and began to claw away some vines and some bricks until she was able to open up an entrance. She had not used this for a long time and she scrambled up the tiny stairs. She moved aside a hidden door on the floor and she started searching around the tower. She called out Rapunzel's name while she inspected the tower. However, there was no sign of the golden hair girl.

Gothel grabbed her black hair and wondered of where Rapunzel could have gone. In her effort to look around for her daughter, she pulled off the curtains to a window to allow the sun to shine in and felt something reflect directly into her eye. She blinked and glanced over to see something glitter from underneath one of the stairs that led up to Rapunzel's room. The woman walked over and took off the wooden plank and saw a bag hidden. She quickly picked it up and took out a crown.

Gothel gave a gasp and flung it to the floor. She knew who's crown that was and she was starting to feel sick to her stomach. Who on Earth had come here? She looked over the bag and noticed something odd. Around the edges and on the handle of the satchel, she realized there was frost on it. She fingered it and to her surprise it was cold and didn't seem to melt at all. She then glanced around and took notice of some white stuff that she hadn't bothered to look at when she was looking for Rapunzel.

The raven haired woman took a moment to inspect it and realized it was snow. This was getting weirder. However, she had to find her daughter. Frowning, she walked over to her drawer and pulled out a sharp knife. Whoever dared took Rapunzel was going to get it.

* * *

Rapunzel continued to lead Jack in one direction. She really had no idea of where to go, but she wanted to see if there is a single person who might see Jack. She stopped when she thought she saw something in the distant.

"Out of breath already?" Jack teased when he noticed that Rapunzel had stopped.

"No, but I think that place would be a good to test out if anyone can see you." The girl responded as she pointed with her pan.

The winter youth glanced up and quirked an eyebrow, "The Snuggly Duckling?" he questioned when he saw the sign.

"Yeah! It looks promising, plus I love ducklings!" Rapunzel bounced on her heels, "I sure hope there are no thugs or ruffians in there."

"Yeah, would be a bad idea if there were ruffians and thugs, huh?" Jack questioned while he nudged Rapunzel in the side.

"Yeah, it would be bad," Rapunzel laughed nervously and ignored the nudge, "So come on!" Grabbing his hand yet again, she rushed over to the building.

"Wait, Punz, I don't think…" before he could finish, Rapunzel had already thrown the door open.

The two looked in and Rapunzel gasped to see horrible looking men glance up. Her eyes widen in fear, she removed her hand from Jack's to hold out her frying pan in case one of the men tried to molest her.

"Wow, great pick, Punz. This place looks downright friendly doesn't it?" Jack sarcastically pointed out and he frowned to see all the men leering at Rapunzel.

"Yeah, uh let's get out of here…" Rapunzel started to back away, but the door slammed behind them both, causing Rapunzel to both squeak and shout out in pain, "My hair!"

The man who slammed the door shut glanced down and took notice that most of her hair was stuck outside. He opened it a little, and Rapunzel quickly tried to retrieve it. Jack then noticed the men looking at him. Yes, looking at him. He would be happy to be seen by another human being if these guys didn't look so dangerous. He felt someone grab his shoulder and turn him forcibly around,

"What is with your hair and her hair?" A bald and very big man questioned as he pointed at Jack and Rapunzel.

Jack managed to get the man's beefy hand off his shoulder and he backed up, "It's my natural hair color. And as for her, she's growing her hair out." He scoffed and he knew he shouldn't be acting so haughty. He didn't have any of his winter powers and these guys were all bigger than he is. Of course, going without being seen for thirty years can certainly take an edge off of his manners.

Rapunzel hid behind Jack and whispered, "Jack, maybe we better go."

"I know." Jack answered back softly and he tried to led her to the door, but all the men in the bar got up from their seats and the man named Vlad who slammed the door shut started to speak,

"I wonder if these two are wanted by the kingdom. I mean, what two young adults with strange hair colors or length would wander into our bar?"

"What?" Jack questioned and gave him a look, "You can't be serious. If anyone here is strange it's you guys."

The bald man named Hook suddenly grabbed Jack by the front of his cloak, "Gerno, get the guards, while I teach this boy some manners. It will be nice to have a reward."

"Jack!" Rapunzel cried out and tried to reach for him. However, the men in bar seemed to ignore her now and went for Jack.

"Get off of me!" Jack cried out and managed to use his staff to whack Hook across the face.

Hook let him go, but this caused his gang to go straight for the winter youth. Jack gasped and tried to fly off, but he remembered he could not even do that. He now regret to taking that potion the old woman gave him. Before he can curse her out, his staff was taken away,

"Hey give that back!" Jack tried to grab for it, but two men suddenly grabbed his arms and pulled him away.

"Jack! Let him go!" Rapunzel cried out urgently while she pulled on man's arm, "Please stop!"

But it was no use. Rapunzel tried to think of a way to stop the squabble and she took notice of a pole up above. Reacting quickly, she threw a lock of her hair up to that pole, once it wrapped around, she began to pull it back. It was directly over Hook's head, who was about to land a hard punch to Jack.

"Not the face!" Jack cried out and shut his eyes while waiting for the harsh punch.

And finally, Rapunzel let go of her hair, and the pole went swinging down and hit Hook straight on. Jack and the other guys gasped to see this, "Put him down!" Rapunzel screamed for the final time and Hook turned to her; his face was deadly, "Okay look, I don't know where I am, but I need Jack to take me to see the lanterns because I have been dreaming about them my entire life!" she explained while pointing her frying pan at Jack, "And he has a dream himself! Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?"

Jack stared at Rapunzel. He didn't think she would include him in her speech. Before he knew it, he was put down but his arms were still being held while Hook took out his axe and started to make his way toward Rapunzel, "No! Rapunzel!" Jack tried to rush forward, but the men holding him held onto his arms.

Rapunzel backed away against the bar as Hook was nearly on her. She gulped and wondered what he was going to do when he said in a sad voice, "I had a dream once." He then tossed his axe to the left and it went sailing toward a boy. It cut off half of the feather on his hat and the guy began to play his accordion nervously. Jack stared in disbelief as Hook broke into a song,

_I'm malicious, mean and scary_

_My sneer could curdle dairy_

_And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest_

He pointed to a white paint outline of a person on the floor while Rapunzel inched away from it.

_But despite my evil look_

_And my temper and my hook_

_I've always yearned to be a concert pianist_

Hook suddenly climbed onto a stage and began to play on an old and broken panio.

_Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?_

_Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?_

He flung some loose keys, while Rapunzel used her frying pan to cover her face from being hit by the keys.

_Yep, I'd rather be called deadly_

_For my killer show-tune medley_

_-Thank you!_

_'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream_

The thugs even began to sing while Jack stared at them in disbelief. What is with people in breaking out into a song?

Thugs: _He's got a dream! He's got a dream!_

Hook: _See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!_

_Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the_

_dreamers_

_Like everybody else, I've got a dream!_

Outside the Snuggly Duckling, Gothel had appeared and she could hear singing from inside. Back within, an ugly thug by the name of Big began to sing next,

Big: _I've got scars and lumps and bruises_

_Plus something here that oozes_

_And let's not even mention my complexion_

_But despite my extra toes_

_And my goiter and my nose_

_I really want to make a love connection_

He gave a flower to Rapunzel who smiled. And Big got into a boat with an old drunk man named Shorty,

_Can't you see me with a special little lady_

_Rowing in a rowboat down the stream?_

_Though I'm one disgusting blighter, I'm a lover, not a fighter_

_'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream!_

He then had Shorty dress up as a cupid, tied a rope around his waist, and pushed him out while he went flying over the singing thugs heads. Jack continued to look on.

_I've got a dream!_

Thugs: _He's got a dream!_

_I've got a dream!_

Thugs: _He's got a dream!_

_And I know one day romance will reign supreme!_

_Though my face leaves people screaming_

_There's a child behind it dreaming_

_Like everybody else, I've got a dream_

The thugs began to show what they wanted to do while Rapunzel smiled.

Thugs: _Tor would like to quit and be a florist_

_Gunther does interior design_

_Ulf is into mime, Attila's cupcakes are sublime_

_Bruiser knits, Killer sews, Fang does little puppet shows_

Hook:_ And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns_

Finally, the thugs turned to Jack, "What about you?" Hook asked the winter spirit, who gave him a look,

"Wait what? Me?" he asked while placing his hands on his chest. The men that held his arms had let him go for a bit now to join in the song.

"What's your dream? The girl said you had one." Big poked Jack in the chest.

"Uh no, sorry guys. You really don't want to hear me sing about my dream." Jack tried to avoid it, but he saw swords pointing at him. Finally he broke into a song while doing a silly dance,

_I have dreams, like you, no, really_

_Just not as big as you think_

_For I am a lonely winter spirit everyday_

He grabbed his staff back from one of the thugs and he twirled it around.

_Always bringing snowballs and fun times but it's not funny_

_The only thing I wished is to be seen and not alone_

The thugs suddenly got into his face to indicate to him to hurry up to his point. Jack sighed and finished,

_And hopefully be surrounded by a lot of believers_

The thugs stared before Rapunzel suddenly jumped onto a table to get their attention in which Jack was thankful for,

_I've got a dream!_

Thugs: _She's got a dream!_

_I've got a dream!_

Thugs: _She's got a dream!_

_I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!_

The thugs cheered while at the window, Gothel pushed it open to look inside.

_And with every passing hour_

_I'm so glad I left my tower_

Gothel was surprised to see Rapunzel singing with a bunch of people.

_Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream_

They all began to dance and they dragged Jack into it. He tried to keep up, but he kept tripping. But he had to admit he was having a little fun.

Thugs: _She's got a dream! He's got a dream!_

_They've got a dream! We've got a dream!_

_So our diff'rences ain't really that extreme-we're one big team-_

_Call us brutal, sick_

Hook: _Sadistic_

Big: _And grotesquely optimistic_

Thugs: _'Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream!_

Hook: _I've got a dream!_

Big: _I've got a dream!_

Thug Chorus: _I've got a dream! I've got a dream! I've got a dream!_

Jack and Rapunzel found themselves dancing together and they sang together,

_I've got a dream!_

Thug: _Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!_

Then all of them sang while Jack and Rapunzel got on a table,

_Yes way down deep inside, I've got a dream!_

_Yeahh!_

The whole place began to cheer while Jack had to smile. He acutally had a good time despite the fact he and Rapunzel nearly got killed from this. He turned to her and she smiled up at him. He felt this nice feeling that he was being seen by people. That moment ended when the front door swung open,

"I found the guards." Greno said with a smile.

Jack had forgotten about that. He hasty grabbed Rapunzel by her arm with his free hand and rushed her to the bar to hide. The last thing he wanted was guards to be questioning about him and Rapunzel, "You said you had some suspicious looking characters in here? Where are they?" the captain of the guards questioned and Jack peeked up.

That was just great. His eyes widen when he saw the Stabbington Brothers being led in. He ducked down and gulped. Without his winter powers and the fact he can be seen, he wondered of how he and Rapunzel were going to get out of this. He felt a hook go on his shoulder and he looked up. Hook used his eyes to show him there was a way out. He pushed on a fake wine bottle and behind the bar, a secret entrance was made.

Jack and Rapunzel both crawled over while Hook blocked them so the guards, who were right now searching for them, wouldn't see them, "Go, live your dream." Hook pointed out with a smile.

"But I don't have much of one, I told you." Jack said as he glanced up at the beefy man,

"Look kid, everyone has a dream. And if you really are that winter spirit, take my advice and don't give up." Hook said while placing a hand on Jack's shoulder.

The winter youth stared up at the man and finally gave him a smile, "Uh thanks." He then turned and started to make his way down the path.

"Thanks for everything." Rapunzel said while kissing Hook on the cheek. She then followed after Jack.

"I believe this is the guy we told you was a suspicious character." Vlad said while he held up Shorty to the captain.

"You got me!" Shorty said, his voice slurred from him being so drunk.

"Sir, I can't find anyone else here." One of the guards called from above the stairs.

Before his captain can speak, a loud neigh was heard from outside. The pub door swung open and they all saw it was Max, "Maximus!" The captain acknowledged and Max set to work on sniffing out the place. He knew that winter spirit was here somewhere.

He caught the scent of winter pine and knew that the boy was here. He straightened up to push the men out of his way and headed to the bar, "What's he doing?" one guard tried to ask but the captain slapped his hand over his mouth to quiet him.

Max placed his hooves on the bar stool and pointed with one his hoofs. He neighed to his rider. The captain merely shook his head to indicate he didn't get it. Max gave him a knowing look before he pushed on the same fake wine bottle to open up the passage Jack and Rapunzel went down into.

"A passage! C'mon men, let's go!" The captain ordered and he shouted to one of his guards, "Conli, make sure those boys don't get away!"

Conli stared before he pointed his spear at the brothers. Instead, the two thieves easily knocked him out and using the spear, they got the handcuffs off of each other, "Play it safe? Let's get the crown." The elder said with a smirk.

Gothel watched the two brothers follow after the kingdom guards. She had managed to catch a glimpse of the boy Rapunzel was with. A winter spirit? She had heard tales but she thought they were a myth. But she had a feeling that boy was the reason her daughter was away from her tower. She tried to think of what to do when she heard someone singing. She glanced down to see Shorty come walking out.

When he turned toward her, he laughed, "I got a dream, I got some dream, I... Oooooh, somebody get me a glass, coz I just found me a tall drink of water." He was trying to flirt with Gothel, while she merely laughed at this attempt.

"Oh, stop it you big lug," She waved her free hand while the other was inside her cloak and she held out a knife to Shorty's nose, "Where's that tunnel led out?" she demanded harshly.

" Knife!"

Meanwhile, back inside the tunnel, Jack was using a lantern that hung on his staff to light their way, "Well, I've got to say, didn't know you had that in you back there. That was pretty impressive. I thought we were dead." Jack admitted with a laugh.

"I know!" Rapunzel cried out in excitement that caused Jack to jump in surprise. Realizing her outburst, she immediately said more calmly, "I know." The winter youth laughed a little before Rapunzel decided to get to know him more, "So, Jack, where're you from?"

"Well, I guess you can say I came from a place far away from here," Jack shrugged and turned back to Rapunzel, "But before we talk about me, I am more interested in your background. I have a feeling I'm not supposed to mention the hair."

"Nope." Rapunzel shook her head with a smirk.

" Or the mother."

"Ah, ah."

"Honestly, I'm too scared to ask about the frog."

"Chameleon." Rapunzel corrected while Pascal glared at the winter youth.

"Right," Jack shrugged it off and finally stopped to turn to the golden-haired girl, "Here's my question that I wanted to ask you since we left the tower. If you want to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?"

Rapunzel frowned at this question and was unsure of how to answer that, "Uh, well…" She tried to think of a good answer for this when she stopped. She could feel rumbling underneath her bare feet. Jack too was looking down when he felt quakes with his own feet, "Jack?" She questioned when she noticed the whole tunnel was shaking. She and Jack glanced back to see figures rushing toward them, "Jack?"

"Halt!" The Captain cried and Jack moaned,

"Oh great. Run for it!" He helped Rapunzel pick up her hair and the two began to rush to the end of the tunnel while they were being pursued.

The two could see the light at the end of the tunnel and once they were outside, they gasped to see they were standing on the edge of a cliff. They were inside a chasm with a large dam right behind them. Jack glanced around and wondered of how he and Rapunzel were going to get out of this one.

"I really wish I hadn't drank that potion." He said more to himself than to Rapunzel.

He and the girl turned to look below when they heard someone crashing through old boards. Coming out in one of the many tunnels was Stabbington Brothers. They glanced up and sneered at the couple while getting out their swords.

"Who are they?" Rapunzel questioned to Jack,

"Thieves." He answered and he and Rapunzel turned when the palace guards came out of the tunnel.

"Who are they?"

"Guards." Max suddenly appeared behind the guards,

"And who is that?"

"A horse that is out to get my neck." Jack moaned and Rapunzel suddenly got an idea.

"Here, hold this!" She suddenly pushed her pan into the winter spirit's stomach. He let out a moan from the contact of the hard metal and watched as Rapunzel threw her long hair up to one of the boards above her.

Making sure it was secure; she then jumped down and swung toward another small cliff just a ways from her. She managed to get there with no problem. Jack was staring in amazement when he heard the guards behind him. He quickly turned as the captain made his way toward him,

"You are a strange looking boy. But according to Max, you were the one who took the crown. So you are under arrest." He said while taking out his sword.

"You godda be kidding me." Jack whispered but gasped when the captain and his men started to attack.

Reacting quickly, Jack used both his staff and pan to knock out the guards with no problem; although the frying pan did most of the work. Once the guards were knocked out, Jack glanced down at the pan, "Wow, who knew this thing was such a dangerous weapon." He heard a neigh and he glanced up to see Max holding a sword in his mouth. Staring, the winter youth began to battle the stallion with the pan since the sword would slice his staff,

"Listen, I didn't steal the crown! I was going to give it back! And this is the weirdest thing I ever had to go through!" Suddenly, Max managed to push the pan right out of Jack's hand. The two watched the pan fall down below. The winter youth laughed, "Okay, how about two out of three?" he questioned and held up his arms when Max pointed the sword at him.

"Jack!" Rapunzel shouted as she flung her hair toward her friend. The golden locks wrapped around Jack's hand and before he knew it, he was pulled off the cliff.

Max dropped the sword as he watched Jack fly down. Rapunzel happen to glance down and see the two thieves going for Jack, "Jack! Watch out!" she warned as she tried to pull her hair to one side in order to change the spirit's direction.

Jack turned and cried out when he was heading straight for the Stabbington Brothers. With his staff still in his hand, he grabbed Rapunzel's hair with both hands and managed to dodge the thieves. He smirked to see this before he looked ahead and gasped to see where he was heading.

"Whoa! No!" He tried to avoid the collision but he was unsuccessful and he slammed right into a wooden structure, "Ouch." He groaned in pain.

Due to his impact, he had managed to weaken a slide that connected to the dam. Rapunzel knew they had to hurry and she heard something behind her. She turned and saw Max kicking one of the boards. He managed to succeed into pushing it down and it landed on the cliff Rapunzel was perched upon. Jack crawled on the slide and he held onto Rapunzel's hair,

"Hurry, Punz!" Jack urged and she obeyed. She started to race to the end with Max on her tail.

Before he can chomp down on her hair, she jumped and started to fall toward the ground. She slide easily on a puddle and Jack let go of her hair. Up on the slide, Jack expertly began to slide down the water with his bare feet, and his staff right behind him. As he did so, the structure of the whole dam began to collapse. Water began to pour out into the chasm and it swallowed up Max and the palace guards first.

Jack landed next to Rapunzel, picked up some of her hair and the two headed straight for another opening to a tunnel. They hoped to escape as quickly as they could. The Stabbington Brothers tried to follow, but the water had caught up with them too. Due to the force of the water, a large pillar of rock began to fall toward Jack and Rapunzel. Luckily, they managed to get inside the tunnel before the large rock came crashing down. Jack even got the frying pan that had floated down with the water.

However, their luck seemed to have run out for as water started to fluid in, Jack and Rapunzel hurried up and saw there was nothing but a dead end. They tried to push against the rocks, but nothing. Water continued to sweep in and Jack handed Rapunzel back her frying pan. He tried to force against the rocks, but he only cut his free hand. He grunted in pain and then decided to dive in. Rapunzel attempted to use her pan to hit against the rocks, but that too was useless. Finally Jack resurfaced and he turned to his companion,

"Sorry, it's too dark down there. I can't see a thing." He said, and he felt a familiar sense of dread overcome him.

He felt he had been in this situation before. It was that night at the frozen lake when he first woke up.

Rapunzel frowned and tried to dive in, but Jack gasped and pulled her back, "Hey forget it! There's no point!" he said as he held her arms.

Rapunzel glanced down and could feel the water only rising ever slowly. As Jack held his own arms with his staff in between, the golden haired girl felt guilt and sadness overcome her, "This is all my fault," she finally whispered and placed her right hand to her face, "She was right, I should have never done this." She began to cry while Jack watched her. He frowned deeply and didn't know of what to say. He felt like they were doom anyway, "I'm…I'm so sorry, Jack."

Jack glanced back at her in surprise. Why was she apologizing? He felt like this was his fault in the first place. He wished he had flown her to the kingdom, that way they could have avoided this. He stared down at the rising water and decided to tell her something since they were on the brink of death,

"Jackson."

Rapunzel opened her eyes and turned toward him, "What?" she sniffed.

"My full name is Jackson Overland Frost," Jack repeated and managed to give her a small smile, "I figure you might want to know that."

Rapunzel felt a tiny bit better and decided to admit something herself, "I have magic hair that glows when I sing."

Jack blinked and gave her a look, "What?" he questioned and Rapunzel's eyes widen at realization,

"I have…magic hair that glows when I sing!" She repeated her statement and she got ready to sing. However, the water was nearly above their heads so she had to sing real fast, "Flower, gleam and glow! Let your power shine!" Was all she could say before the water finally submerged the two and Pascal.

Jack managed to take a deep breath of air before the water went over his head, closed his eyes, and he felt that sense of dread now began to overpower him. Sure the water wasn't freezing like that lake, but it was dark and he felt the familiar fear start to overcome him. However, what happened next made him open his eyes. He saw gold light coming from Rapunzel! He gave a startle cry at the sight of her hair glowing like the sun! But he knew they didn't have much time. He and Rapunzel glanced down and saw her hair going toward some pile of rocks. Realizing that must be the way, the two swam down and began to push and pull away the rocks.

Rapunzel's hair glow began to fade, but the two knew what they had to do. Finally, Jack managed to use his staff to push right the rocks and an opening was made. The younglings and Pascal fell straight into a river inside the forest. Both swam to shore and collapsed in relief on the grass. Jack was glad to be out of that situation but his mind drifted to seeing Rapunzel's hair glow. Sure he was a winter spirit who wielded ice but what about Rapunzel? Was she some kind of a spirit?

"We made it." Rapunzel said with a bright smile and she grabbed her frying pan before she got up and made way to remove her hair from the river.

"Her hair glows." Jack said while Pascal glanced up at him

"I'm alive. I'm alive!" Rapunzel went on.

"I didn't see that coming. And I'm a winter spirit." Jack moaned while rubbing his wet white hair.

"Jack."

"Her hair can actually glow." Jack turned to Pascal.

"Jack."

"Why does her hair glow?" The winter youth questioned the chameleon.

"Jackson!" Rapunzel shouted and she finally caught Jack's attention,

"What?"

"It doesn't just glow." She sighed and pulled all her hair out of the river.

Pascal smirked at Jack and the spirit gave him a look before glancing back at the girl, "Uh, why is he smirking at me like that?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Jack Frost, Rapunzel, or their movies. I am merely combining them in what I think would happen if this should be crossed over. Jackunzel is my OTP now! All belong to Disney, Dreamworks, and ect.**

**And another chapter for this story. :D I am having fun with how Jack plays in all of this. I just can't wait to get to the part of how Rapunzel will play in Rise of the Guardians. (: So anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy the conversation Jack and Rapunzel will have at the campfire scene. Like I said, reviews would be great! Also to answer your question, that witch wasn't the witch from Brave. I'm thinking she might be her sister or something? Who knows. :D But it's up to you. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Later that evening, Gothel was hiding behind a few rocks and she watched the door entrance of a hollow tree that had a duckling symbol on it. She had her dagger ready and she waited patiently. Finally, she thought she heard the sound of someone grunting from behind the door. With her cloak hood above her head, she started to make her way toward the tree and she gripped her dagger. When the door flew open, she saw it wasn't the winter spirit and her daughter. It was the Stabbington Brothers and they were soaked; not to mention downright pissed.

"Whoever that boy was, I'm going to kill him." The oldest brother muttered to his twin while Gothel quickly hid behind the large boulder, "I have a feeling he is responsible for taking our crown. We will cut him off at the kingdom and get it back. Come on."

The brothers started to march forward and as they passed by the boulder, a woman's voice cried out, "Or!" they paused and glanced up to see Gothel perched at the top of the large rock, "Perhaps you want to stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails and think for a moment." On her last words, she held up the satchel. The two thugs quickly drew their swords, "Oh-ho, please, there's no need for that." She threw the bag down to the brothers and they saw the crown was still in it, "Well, if that's all that you desire then be on your way. I was going to offer you something worth one thousand crowns, would have made you rich beyond belief and that wasn't even the best part, hoho, oh well, c'est la vie. Enjoy your crown."

She began to walk away but her words had piqued the intrest in the Stabbington Brothers. They glanced at each other before the oldest spoke, "What's the best part?"

Gothel turned back around to reply, "You know that strange white haired boy? His name is Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost? That's impossible. He's nothing but a myth." The elder brother growled while his brother nodded.

"If so, how do you explain the frost on that bag?" At her question, the thieves glanced down and finally took notice of the strange frost that didn't seem to melt in the warm atmosphere. Gothel decided to continue, "If you follow me, you can have anything you want and your revenge on Jack Frost."

The Stabbington Brothers smirked evilly at each other.

* * *

That night, a small fire was going. Since Jack didn't have to worry about freezing anything, he managed to get it going. Although he felt like he needed to stay away from the warm flames since he was after all a winter spirit. He sat back on the large root of a tree that Rapunzel was right perched upon. She then asked him to hold out his injured hand and he obeyed. What she did made him give her a look; she was wrapping her golden hair around his hand,

"So you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand," Jack joked and then winced when he felt pain shot through his arm from his injury, "Ow."

Rapunzel too flinched, "Sorry," She then sighed before giving Jack a serious look, "Just promise me one thing: don't freak out."

Jack quirked an eyebrow before replying, "Uh sure." He wanted to ask her why she would say that when Rapunzel sighed again. She then closed her eyes and began to sing. As she did, Jack's eyes widen again to see her hair start to glow like the sun itself,

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

Jack watched as the glow began to spread throughout the long hair and he caught sight of Pascal. The chameleon had a knowing smile on his face and he held up his paws. One pointed to the other and he was telling the winter youth to look at his hand. He obeyed and gasped as the glow formed around his hand.

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

Jack was amazed as he felt warmth that he had not felt in a long time surround his hand. He could feel the pain going away. He was also mesmerized but how beautiful Rapunzel was singing. The lyrics may be simple but it was still lovely. And how her hair glowed made her seem like she was the spirit of the Sun almost. Pascal nodded his head in satisfaction when he saw the awe-struck look on the young spirit's face.

_What once was mine_

Once Rapunzel was done singing, her hair stopped glowing and she slowly opened her eyes. She was waiting to see how Jack would react. Jack in turn was still staring before he realized she was done. Slowly, he unwrapped the hair and gasped to see the injury on his hand was gone. He was downright amazed that he could not speak. His mouth hung in the wind as his eyes shifted to Rapunzel.

"Please don't freak out!" She immediately said while holding out her hands.

After a pause, Jack began to laugh that caused Rapunzel to look at him funny and she lowered her hands, "I'm not freaking out, Punz! I'm amazed! When I first saw your hair glow, I was wondering if maybe you were some kind of a spirit!" he admitted with a warm chuckle that Rapunzel even joined in.

"No. I just have magic hair that's all." She said while tugging at a strand of her hair.

"Really? Then how long has it been doing that?" Jack asked as he was now really interested in learning more about the girl that was beside him. He took his staff and leaned against it.

Rapunzel laughed nervously, "Forever, I guess?" her face fell as she went on, "Mother says when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. But," she paused while she placed her hand behind her head and pulled back her long hair to show a small strand of short brown hair, "Once it's cut, it turns brown and loses its power," Jack frowned as well as he watched Rapunzel remove her hand and she stared at the fire in front of her, "A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why mother never let me…" she trailed off while looking at Jack. She then sighed and turned away from him again, "That's why I never left the…"

"…You never left that tower," Jack finished while Rapunzel finally glanced over at him. She slowly nodded and the winter youth now understood why the girl never went to see the lanterns, "But…seeing how you don't like being stuck there, and believe me, I wouldn't sit still if I was stuck in there myself, but you're still going to go back?"

He was rather serious. He had only known Rapunzel for a short time but after getting to know her a bit more, he could see he had some relative things in common with her. He had been alone for about thirty years with no one being able to see him. And here was a girl who had been away from people for all her life. Rapunzel frowned at his question,

"No!" she answered but added quietly, "Yes," At this point she was really unsure. A part of her didn't want to go back to that stuffy tower and another part of her was telling her she had to for the sake of her mother, "Ugh! It's complicated." She moaned and put her face into her hands.

She then felt a cold hand go on her shoulder and she peeked through her fingers to see Jack giving her a comforting smile, "Hey, it's fine. I'm sure you will figure something out." He tried to be encouraging because he hated seeing her so down. Not to mention he liked it better when she smiled.

It worked and Rapunzel gave a deep sigh while she removed her face from her hands. As she pushed her hands on her hair, she then gave Jack a playful smirk while asking coyly, "So, your full name is Jackson Overland Frost?"

Jack chuckled at this before replying, "Yeah, it's the only thing I have really," he then frowned before glancing at Rapunzel, "I think my story isn't going to be at all that interesting," however, Rapunzel merely moved closer and placed her head on her fists while leaning closer. She was indicating for him to tell her. This brought a smile to the young spirit's face and he gave in, "All right, the first thing I remember is…" he trailed off and recalled waking up in the cold lake, "Is that it was cold and dark. And I remember being really scared. That is till the Moon shined brightly down on me and pulled me from the frozen lake."

Rapunzel's green eyes widen at this, "You came from a lake?"

"Yeah. Not sure why though."

"And you said the Moon pulled you from the lake?"

"More like he called to me," Jack glanced up at the bright moon shining down on the two and Rapunzel followed his gaze, "I just remember hearing his voice and he seemed to chase the darkness away. When it did, I wasn't scared anymore. This was thirty years ago."

"Thirty years ago? You don't look much older than me." Rapunzel pointed out as she was in awe from Jack's words.

"That's the thing. I'm not a mortal. Remember? I'm Jack Frost, the winter spirit," Jack answered patiently and continued to stare up at the Moon, "The problem is, no one has been able to see me during those thirty years…" he then glanced down while trailing off and whispered, "Well except one and she was just a baby."

"You said the Moon called you. Didn't he ever tell you why no one could see you?" Rapunzel's voice brought him back to glance over at her.

"No. That's the thing. He only ever told me my name and that was it. He hasn't spoken to me since." Jack shifted his attention to his staff that right now didn't have the frost on it. He began to pick at the grooves as he recalled the memories of how he tried to get noticed by anyone. He always came up disappointed and a few times, he would lash out.

He had recalled painful memories of how some of his blizzards would get out of control. The village that was near the lake he submerged from once said that during his tearful blizzard it was the wrath of Jackson Overland. Thinking it was probably about him, he took the full name Jackson Overland Frost. However, even people thinking about the name Jack Frost did not help his case. No one ever gave him a second thought. He had moments where he thought someone would see him and his hopes would raise; only for that hope to come crashing down when someone would go through him like he wasn't even there. Despite his fun times and all his attempts to smile and have a great time, in the back of his mind, no one would still see him.

Jack had tried to talking to the Moon over and over on why no one would ever see him. Silence would always be the answer he would get and it frustrated the boy more. This was why that nearly eighteen years ago, he was overjoyed that the baby princess could see him and he could hold her. When she was taken, he felt the deep depression return to him and he went on his way to his lonely life. Now here he was sitting next to a girl that can see him and interact with him. He never felt better in all his immortal life.

Rapunzel had been watching Jack during his deep thinking. She felt sympathy for him. Sure she was lonely herself, but she had at least her mother and Pascal to keep her company. Then again, Gothel went on errands that sometimes took days maybe even weeks that left Rapunzel with no one to talk to. Despite the loneliness, she tried to stay cheerful and painted on the walls and any place in the tower to keep her mind busy.

"I guess you and I have something in common, Jack." Rapunzel finally spoke after a long silence.

"Huh?" Jack glanced over while the golden-haired girl tugged at her long hair,

"I have been alone most of the time in the tower. Sure I have my mother and Pascal, but mother is usually away and Pascal, well, he can't talk. But he's great company." Rapunzel replied and glanced down to see the chameleon in questioned had crawled over and was sitting at Jack's feet.

It was clear that in the reptile's brown eyes that he had grown to like Jack. After seeing how deeply depressed the boy was from both his words and outlook, Pascal had come over to see if he can provide some comfort to him. Sure he was skeptical of the winter youth at first, but now he saw that the boy had a lot of things in common with Rapunzel. And the fact Jack wasn't just some winter imp who liked to spread mischief. Jack was much more than that, and Pascal can see now that he was just a lonely boy who only wanted to get noticed.

Jack glanced down at Pascal and gave him a grateful smile before he leaned down and picked him up. Pascal crawled onto Jack's shoulder and gave him a comforting pat. Rapunzel watched and smiled at this. She too can see that Jack was just a boy who knew as much as her on how depressing being lonely can be.

"I saw those paintings in your tower. I'm guessing that's what you usually did in your spare time?" Jack questioned as he glanced back at Rapunzel.

"Yeah. It did keep me busy and sometimes it helped me forget just how lonely the tower is. Just, what do you do even though you can't be seen?"

"I spread my winter around the world. I liked to see the kids' faces light up whenever I bring them snow. Plus it's not all so bad being a spirit. I have no rules or responsibilities. It's as good as it sounds." Jack had his usual playful smirk on his face that Rapunzel laughed upon,

"It sounds great. I wish I can go with you." She felt a yearning on wanting to live outside just like Jack. She remembered when Jack offered to take her out sometimes and she was starting to think about it.

"That offer of taking you around the world is still open, Punz," Jack's deep voice brought her back to look at him, "I have no problem in taking you outside. It's the least I can do for the first person to ever see me."

Rapunzel smiled, "I will have to think about it, Jack."

Jack chuckled and Rapunzel joined in. The two then smiled at each other while getting lost in each other's eyes. Jack suddenly snapped out of the trance first and he coughed awkwardly into his hand. He shifted his eyes to the fire and saw it was a little low. Realizing this, he stood up as Rapunzel watched him,

"Well, I'm going to go get some firewood. I'll be right back." He said as he placed Pascal down on the root. With his staff in his right hand, he began to move off.

"Hey," He turned at the sound of Rapunzel's voice, "Just to let you know, no matter what happens, I will still continue to believe in you, Jack." She added while clasping her hands on her lap.

Jack felt warmth inside his heart that he hadn't felt in his immortal life when she said those words. He gave Rapunzel a rare sweet smile, "Thanks, Punz, you have no idea how much that means to me." He said sincerely. He then turned and walked off to get the firewood.

Rapunzel smiled as she watched him go. She meant it. She had to admit that during the short time she had been with him, she was really starting to like him. He was after all the first person she talked to and he also understood what it was like to be lonely. She wondered on wanting to travel with him. That is if her mother would let her.

"Well! I thought he never leave!" As if on cue…

Rapunzel gasped as she turned to the sound of her mother's voice. Sure enough, there was Gothel, "Mother?" Pascal quickly turned the same color as the root while Rapunzel quickly stood up.

"Hello dear." Gothel replied as she walked over.

Rapunzel was rather nervous. Her mother didn't appear angry, but she could be keeping it bottled up rather well, "But I, I, I, I don't, uh... How did you find me?" she finally managed to question just as Gothel pulled her into a hug,

"Oh, it was easy really," Her mother chuckled while running her slim fingers through the golden locks of her daughter, "I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that.

Now feeling even guiltier, Rapunzel sighed and tried to explain, "Mother…"

Gothel however backed up and said sternly, "We're going home, Rapunzel. Now."

Rapunzel however shook her head, "You, you don't understand. I've been on this incredible journey and

I've seen and learned so much. I even met someone." She glanced over her shoulder at the location Jack had walked off in. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth when she thought of the handsome winter youth.

"Yes, the winter spirit, I'm so proud," Gothel waved her hand before grasping Rapunzel's wrist and started to tug her off, "Come on, Rapunzel."

But the golden haired girl stood firm and tried to explain, "Mother, wait," Gothel paused before Rapunzel went on while looking down, "I think…I think he likes me."

Gothel turned and scoffed, "Likes you? Please, Rapunzel, that's demented."

"But mother, I..."

Gothel however won't hear any of it, "This is why you never should have left." She then began to sing while Rapunzel sighed.

_Dear, this whole romance that you've invented_

_Just proves you're too naive to be here_

_Why would he like you? Come on now, really_

Gothel then grasped strands of Rapunzel's long golden hair to prove her point.

_Look at you! You think that he's impressed?_

Rapunzel frowned at her mother's hurt words. She wondered if her mother was right that Jack might not like her for her looks. She never thought she was beautiful anyway. But that didn't mean she can't try. Gothel suddenly moved away toward the forest.

_Don't be a dummy, come with mummy_

_Mother..._

"No!" Rapunzel finally said strongly.

Gothel stared in surprise by this, "No?" then an evil smirk played across her beautiful face, "Oh. I see how it is." She said while Rapunzel stared at her.

_Rapunzel knows best_

_Rapunzel's so mature now_

_Such a clever grown-up miss_

_Rapunzel knows best_

_Fine, if you're so sure now_

_Go ahead and give him this!_

Suddenly, Gothel held up the satchel and Rapunzel gasped in surprise, "What? How did you...?" But Gothel ignored her while she held up the crown.

_This is why he's here!_

_Don't let him deceive you!_

She put the crown back in the satchel and gave it to Rapunzel.

_Give it to him, watch, you'll see!_

"I will!"

_Trust me, my dear_

_That's how fast he'll leave you_

_I won't say I told you so!_

She then circled her daughter while she continued to sing and Rapunzel held the bag to her chest.

_No, Rapunzel knows best!_

_So if he's such a dreamboat_

_Go and put him to the test_

As Gothel moved off, Rapunzel held out her hand to her, "Mother, wait-"

_If he's lying, don't come crying_

_'Mother knows best'!_

With that, Gothel turned with the flap of her black cloak and she was gone. Rapunzel stared after her and thought over her words. Was Jack really after the crown? He did mention to her that he was going to get this crown back to the royal family. And then what? Leave her? She couldn't be sure. Suddenly, she heard that familiar deep voice call out,

"Hey Punz!" she gasped as she glanced down at the satchel. She couldn't let him see this.

Jack soon emerged holding a stack of wood in one of his arms while still holding his staff. He had been thinking about Rapunzel's magic golden hair. He had wondered if maybe it had to do with why she was able to see him. After all, she didn't seem to know him at all that much till he pointed his name out. Once he was near the camp fire, he decided to ask,

"I wanted to ask you something about your hair, if you don't mind. It's just been bugging me and…" he stopped when he took notice that Rapunzel had her back turned to him and she was standing rather stiffly, "Uh hey, you okay?"

Rapunzel turned and laughed, "Oh! Sorry, yes. Just, em, lost in thought, I guess." She had hidden the satchel and she tried to play innocently. She didn't feel right lying to Jack but she figured she had no choice.

Jack frowned before he shrugged, "All right, if you say so. Anyway, about your hair…" He began and Rapunzel merely glanced back where she had hidden the bag.

Meanwhile, watching from afar and hidden was Gothel and the Stabbington Brothers. The thieves moved forward because they recognize that white haired boy. He was the one responsible for them not getting away and they wanted to get revenge on him. Before they could move any further, Gothel held out her arm to stop them.

"Patience, boys," she said firmly and they obeyed, "All good things come to those who wait." She smiled evilly while her silver eyes glittered.

* * *

The next morning, Jack, Rapunzel, and Pascal were asleep. Jack normally didn't need sleep since he was after all a winter spirit. But he felt exhausted from the events on that day he had passed out. He wondered as he drifted off that maybe the potion the woman gave him was more than just something that can make him be seen by people. He was still in dreamland when he felt something cold fall on his face. He frowned and tried to ignore it, but another cold thing fell on his face. It also felt wet. Finally, waking up, he opened his eyes and looked up.

There standing over him with the most raged look on his face was Max the stallion. He was very pissed as he snarled down at the winter youth. He had managed to escape the water and he was still dripping wet. Jack merely stared before he closed his eyes again and muttered,

"Well, I hope you're here to apologize."

Rapunzel was suddenly awakened by Jack crying out. Pascal too woke up and he turned red while looking about. Rapunzel rubbed away the sleep from her eyes and she saw the white stallion trying to drag Jack away by his cloak.

"Put me down! If you will let me explain!" The winter youth shouted as he tried to get his cloak free from the angry horse.

"Hey! Let him go!" Rapunzel said and she rushed over. She quickly wrapped her arms around Jack's waist and tried to help him get his cloak free.

Max however continued to pull. Finally after a harsh struggle, the cloak got loose enough to the point that it came off of Jack. The sudden motion sent Max flying back and Jack and Rapunzel to fall to the ground. Getting over his shock and with the cloak still in his mouth, he started to head back toward Jack. Jack in the meantime was rubbing his head while Rapunzel still was underneath him. He gasped when he saw the stallion coming for him. Rapunzel immediately got out from under the young spirit and went in front of him.

"Whoa! Whoa!" She cried out while holding out her hands. Surprised, Max skid to a halt but he tried to get around her, "Easy boy!" Rapunzel cooed and Max finally stopped and glanced down. He stared as Pascal was now perched on Rapunzel's head and he too was telling the horse to calm down. He simply stared while Rapunzel smiled, "That's it."

Jack sat up and watched the whole thing. He could not believe what he was seeing. Rapunzel was trying to calm the horse down and talking to him like he was a dog, "What the…" he whispered while he rubbed his silver locks of hair.

"Now sit," Rapunzel ordered and Max lowered his behind but didn't sit, "Sit."

At this, Max sat down and Jack gaped in shock, "What?"

"Now drop the cloak," Rapunzel said next and Max gave her a glare, "Drop it." Max finally let go of Jack's cloak and Rapunzel laughed while rubbing the horse's head, "Awe, you are such a good boy! Yes you are!" she said in a soothing tone and Max began to wag his tail like a dog, "You're all tired from chasing the bad boy all over the place?" Max nodded at this.

"Hey!" Jack shouted from Rapunzel's term on him.

Rapunzel simply ignored him and continued to hug and pet the horse, "Nobody appreciates you, do they? Do they?" she cooed and scratched the stallion's muzzle.

"Excuse me, but that horse is freaking nuts!" Jack exclaimed while he held out his hands.

Rapunzel laughed at this, "Oh, he's nothing but a big sweetheart!" She hugged Max, who neighed in delight, "Isn't that right?" She glanced down at the saddle and saw the horse's name imprinted on the badge, "Maximus?"

Jack simply stared at this scene dumbfounded, "You've godda be kidding me." He whispered as he rubbed his forehead.

Max suddenly glared straight at the winter youth and Rapunzel sighed, "Look. Today is kind of the biggest day of my life, and the thing is, I need you not to get him arrested," she explained while pointing at Jack, and Max merely glared, "Just for twenty-four hours and then you can chase each other to your heart's content, okay?"

Jack by now was standing. He was not in the mood to be chased forever by this horse and he didn't even do anything! But seeing the pleading look in Rapunzel's green eyes, he decided to do this for her, "Okay, look, horse, we might as well go through with this. And hopefully at least discuss this when we both have calmed down?" He finally said, although he wasn't too happy while he held out his hand.

Max glares and turns away defiantly. Seeing this Rapunzel added while laughing, "And it's also my birthday. Just so you know."

Finally, the stubborn stallion glanced at Jack and held out his hoof. The two shook on it and Rapunzel could hear the sound of distant bells. She then walked between Jack and Max, who in turned stared after her. Without warning, Max lifted his hoof and slammed it into Jack's side. The young spirit let out an oaf of pain and fell to the ground. Max neighed as if to laugh. It was to get back at the spirit for all the mess he had to go through.

It was not long till Rapunzel was at the large bridge that connected to the kingdom of Corona. She stared in amazement at the city. She glanced back at her friends to express it and she immediately started to rush toward the waiting city. Jack followed with his cloak back on and he held his staff. He was rather nervous since he was going to be around a lot of people himself. He knew the potion was still in work anyway. He then noticed Max was still glaring at him.

Frowning, Jack simply turned and rushed after Rapunzel. The horse followed but he was still going to keep an eye on that boy. Rapunzel stared at all the people bustling about. It was really busy since today was the celebration of the lanterns. She tried to walk further in, but she felt a harsh tug on her hair. She gasped and began to trip all over the place. She bumped into people, animals, and other things. Jack was by her side and he helped her pick up all her hair. He glanced down at the golden-haired girl, who in turn was wondering the same thing as him; what to do with this hair. When Max had caught up, Jack glanced about and took notice of a group of young girls braiding each other's hair. An idea popped in the winter youth's head and he smiled.

He whistled to get the girls' attention and they glanced up, "Uh hi! A little help here?" He questioned while holding up all the hair in his arms.

The girls gasped in delight. Soon, the girls had Rapunzel sit down while they started to braid her long hair. Jack, Pascal, and Max watched to the side. Jack ducked down when he saw the guards. He normally wouldn't care but he was just starting to get used to the fact he can be seen. He saw a couple of kids come walking up to him. They smiled and he smiled back. He wanted to start a snowball fight but since he didn't have his winter powers, he had no choice but to wave as the kids ran off.

He finally glanced over and saw the girls were done braiding Rapunzel's hair. To make it look nice, they had put flowers in her hair. She stood up and twirled about to look at the creation. Her hair no longer dragged on the ground and it nearly to her ankles. But it was enough and she smiled, "Thank you!" she said gratefully to the little girls.

Jack had to admit that Rapunzel did look really pretty. Of course, he always thought she was beautiful. He then noticed Max and Pascal both giving him smirks. Rolling his eyes, he pushed them both away. Now that Rapunzel was free to move about without worry of her hair, she started to look about. Even Jack was sharing her enthusiasm. After all, he was finally able to be seen by these people. The two continued to look around with Pascal and Max not too far behind.

Jack and Rapunzel were right now getting some food to eat. As Jack stood in line, Rapunzel happen to glance off to the side and see a mosaic. She remembered how Jack told her of the king and queen and the celebration was for the lost princess. She walked over to get a better view of the mosaic. She can see the king and queen holding a baby with blonde hair and green eyes.

"It's for the lost princess." A little girl said to her baby sister as she placed a flower at the bottom of the mosaic.

Rapunzel watched and glanced back at the picture. She stared at the baby and she wondered. The baby had hair and eyes like her. Could it be…? She didn't have time to ponder because she heard music being played and she turned to see a musical band playing. Smiling, she ran over to them. Jack had gotten some of the fruit when he turned and took notice of Rapunzel dancing about. He had to smile at this. Rapunzel had a little boy join, then a man, then a woman, until finally; she had everyone join in; except for Jack.

She turned and saw him and she gestured with her hand to get him to join in. Jack laughed, "No thanks. I don't dance." He waved his hand. However, Max grabbed Jack's staff and then pushed him toward the crowd.

Jack gave a cry of surprise and glared back at the stallion. Max merely laughed with Pascal as Jack was dragged into the dance by a woman. During the whole day, besides dancing (while Rapunzel and Jack tried to dance with each other but kept failing) the two had cupcakes. Avoiding the guards, Jack and Rapunzel played with the little children happily. It was strange since the two were rather comfortable with young children more so than adults. Maybe they were kids at hearts themselves.

Jack got Rapunzel a purple handkerchief with a bright gold sun on it. She smiled as she held up while looking at the banners. The two then joined in with a few others with painting on the tile ground. Rapunzel made the same beautiful sun with purple outlines while Jack merely made a white snowflake and blue background right next to it. The two glanced at each other to admire their work.

The couple even looked into the books and Jack told Rapunzel about the places he had been to. By the time evening had fallen, Rapunzel and Jack were once again dancing. Rapunzel twirled lightly on her bare feet while Jack did the same. At the end of the song, they managed to finally rejoin. The people around them clapped and Jack and Rapunzel merely smiled at each other while they held each other's hands. For a long moment, they stared into each other's eyes. Neither was sure of what to think but they were beginning to feel something neither has ever felt before.

"To the boats!" A man shouted that broke the trance Jack and Rapunzel were in.

"Come on, I know a great view." Jack said with a smile as he moved a little to lead Rapunzel. Still holding her hand, he began to walk toward the docks.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Jack Frost, Rapunzel, or their movies. I am merely combining them in what I think would happen if this should be crossed over. Jackunzel is my OTP now! All belong to Disney, Dreamworks, and ect.**

**I apologize on the late update on this. I was planning on posting another chapter last week, but my dad wouldn't let me on my laptop. So yeah, I apologize. ^^; But anyway, we are nearly to the end of Tangled. I will give you a bit of a spoiler, there is probably going to be two chapters that focus on what will happen after Tangled and before Rise of the Guardians. Until then, I really hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. I also think the song Rapunzel and Eugene sing fits Jackunzel as well. (: Also, Jack and Rapunzel are NOT in love just yet. They are beginning to like each other but I want to take things slow between the two.**

* * *

Jack helped Rapunzel into a boat. Since Max could not come along, he stood at the deck. Feeling a little sorry for the stallion, the winter youth threw a bag of apples to him, "Here, Max, my treat," Max saw the apples but he gave Jack a look, "Hey come on, I paid for them, really." Jack shrugged as he continued to push the boat out.

Max smiled and began to eat the apples gratefully, "Where are we going?" Rapunzel questioned as she glanced back at her companion.

"I figure we could use a good seat to see the lanterns." Jack answered as he put his hand up to his shoulder where Pascal was currently perched. The chameleon got on his hand and he allowed him to sit on a small knob of the boat.

By the time Jack had pushed the boat out a ways from the kingdom, night had fallen. The moon shined down on the couple and there was nothing to do but wait. Jack stared up at the moon and he had to smile. This is one of the best days of his life. He managed to play around among people like he always dreamed. He knew that tomorrow was his last day and he was going to miss it. But he also knew that this day was special for Rapunzel. Speaking of, he heard a deep sigh coming from his right. He turned and saw she had a sad look on her face. Concerned, he questioned,

"Hey. You okay?"

Rapunzel bit her bottom lip and whispered, "I'm terrified."

Jack stared in surprise, "Terrified? Why?"

There was a pause before the golden haired girl finally answered, "I've been looking out a window for eighteen years, dreaming about what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky," she then turned her soft green eyes to the winter spirit, "What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?"

Jack glanced down before he turned to look back at her and gave her a gentle smile, "It will be. I promise." He assured her.

She slowly smiled back and then questioned, "And what if it is? What do I do then?"

Jack shifted his blue eyes back to the sky, "Well, that's the fun part I guess. You get to go find a new dream." He chuckled and Rapunzel laughed as well.

The two shared a look before she spoke up again, "Thanks for being here, Jack. I really appreciate it."

Jack was taken aback from her statement before he smiled gently, "No problem."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the palace, the king and queen were preparing for the lantern ceremony. The queen was straightening out her husband's robes when she glanced up and took notice of how depressed he was. Tears were in his eyes and he felt like he could not go through with this. Being without his daughter for eighteen years was just too much. His wife frowned deeply and placed her hand gently on the side of his face. He glanced up through his tearful eyes and saw the queen trying to smile at him. She understood as well of how lonely and sad that they could not find their daughter. However, there was always that glimmer of hope that one day she will return.

The king slowly smiled before they proceed to go out onto the balcony. The single lantern was there waiting to be lit and to fly up into the air. Slowly, they made their way to the lantern and lit it. The royal couple glanced at each other before they slowly lifted up the lantern. Once they had set it off, all the people in the kingdom started to light up their lanterns as well.

Down below, Rapunzel was placing flowers into the water. Jack merely observed with a smile. The young girl was placing another flower on the water when she saw something in the reflection. She glanced up and saw it was a lantern.

**Rapunzel:** _All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

Rapunzel gasped and jumped up to grasp the end of the boat she and Jack were on. Her sudden movements nearly made the boat topple over, but luckily it didn't, and she smiled up as she watched the first lantern go into the sky and then hundreds more join it.

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

Rapunzel was in awe by all the lanterns covering the night sky. It was a beautiful sight and she had been waiting for this.

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

She then leaned against the pole of the boat and continued to watch all the floating lanterns hover all around the lake.

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

Rapunzel then realized she had nearly forgotten about Jack. She turned and took notice that the winter youth in question was holding two lit lanterns in his hands. She smiled as she sat back down in front of him and thought of something,

"I have something for you, too," She said while Jack gave her a confused look. She took out the satchel and added, "I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared. And the thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?"

Jack placed his hand on Rapunzel's hands that held the satchel and pushed them down to indicate he didn't really care about the bag. He gave her a rare gentle smile, "I think I'm starting to."

Rapunzel smiled before she took her own lantern and together, the two lifted their lanterns above.

**Jack:** _All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things the way they were_

Jack was watching the lanterns himself and he had to admit it was a beautiful sight to see. He had always been on the move and now that he was taking the time to take things slow, he can see just how great it was. He then glanced back at Rapunzel and had to smile at her.

_Now she's here, shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

Rapunzel gasped and pointed at a lantern (which was the first one that the king and queen had set off) that was floating near the water. Smiling, she reached over and helped lift it back into the air. Jack slowly smiled and reached over to take her hand gently.

_If she's here, it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I meant to go_

Rapunzel was slightly surprised by Jack taking her hand. She glanced over and had to smile back at him. The two didn't really understand this feeling, but one thing was clear, they wanted to know it more. And the two break into a song,

_And at last, I see the light_

**Jack:** _And it's like the fog has lifted_

**Both:** _And at last, I see the light_

**Rapunzel:** _And it's like the sky is new_

**Both:** _And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything is different_

_Now that I see you_

Jack and Rapunzel were now staring into each other's eyes. Self-consciously, Jack reached over and tucked a loose strand of Rapunzel's blonde hair behind her ear. Pascal had a feeling something was going to happen. He turned red while looking away.

_Now that I see you_

Jack and Rapunzel at this point could not keep their eyes off each other. Once they had stopped singing, Jack could only stare deeply into Rapunzel's spring green eyes. As he did, he felt something within him trigger a memory. At first it was faint, but when Rapunzel smiled, he was seeing the tiny baby princess smiling back at him. This made the spirit frown and lower his hand. The girl across from him stared at him in confusion.

"Jack? Are you okay?" She asked for she was both concerned and confused on Jack's sudden mood change. Did she do something wrong?

"I…" He began and realized that everything seemed to make sense now. He shook his head and glanced back at Rapunzel, "We need to talk."

Later, Jack had the boat land on the shore across from the kingdom. Once he did, he got out immediately while Rapunzel followed. She was really confused on why he seemed so distracted. "Jack, please tell me, is something wrong? Are you okay?" She asked again and he turned back to her.

"Punz, you know that I had gone on for thirty years without being seen right?" He answered with a question of his own.

This threw her off a little but she replied, "Yeah. Why?"

"To be honest, I was seen by someone once. This was eighteen years ago. And she was just a little baby girl. It was the princess of this kingdom. She had blonde hair like you with green eyes like yours," Jack was starting to get excited and placed his hands on Rapunzel's shoulders, "Don't you see, Punz? I think you were that baby girl! You must be the long lost princess!"

Rapunzel gave him a look and backed away, "What? No. I…" she trailed off and thought over his words. Her? The lost princess? That was impossible. She had lived with her mother since she was born. Her mother had given birth to her. She can't be the princess. "Jack, I don't know. I couldn't be…"

"Come on, Punz!" Jack said with a sharp sigh, "It totally makes sense! She disappeared eighteen years ago and you said your birthday is on this day. This is the exact same day the princess was born and the lanterns. You are now eighteen. And the fact you were the only one to see me before I took that potion, it has to be you. Don't you get it?"

Rapunzel merely stared up at him and glanced down, "Jack, I don't know. I mean I'm sure there are a lot of other girls out there who probably look like me. And any of them could be the princess. But I can't be. I mean, my mother was the one who gave birth to me. And she would never lie to me." She meant every word for she loved her mother dearly and just hearing what Jack said made it sound like Gothel was a liar.

Jack frowned at Rapunzel's words. Why is she even saying no to this? Now that he was looking at her more closely, she looked like that baby princess. He wondered why he never saw it before. But now was not the time to think of that. Right now, he had to convince Rapunzel that she was the princess.

"How do you even know she is your real mother?" Jack finally asked that caused Rapunzel to give him a look.

"Why would you even ask that? Of course she is my real mother. She knows what's best for me and she helped keep my hair safe."

"I don't know. I mean, she keeps you locked away in a tower and never lets you leave? A real mother wouldn't do that. But really, Punz, I can see the resemblance. You have to be that princess."

"Please stop saying that, Jack," Rapunzel said sharply, "You don't know my mother and I don't think I am the princess."

Jack had never heard Rapunzel speak harshly to him. He backed up and turned away from her. He felt frustrated himself. Why is she being naïve about this? He glanced down at his free hand while the other clung to his staff. He sighed before he turned, grabbed the satchel, and began to walk away.

"Jack? Where are you going?" Rapunzel called, as she watched him go. Despite being relatively annoyed of how Jack said about her mother, she felt concerned to see him walk off.

"I just…I just need to think. I'll be back." He replied, the tone in his voice indicating he wasn't very happy at the moment.

Rapunzel watched him walk across the beach and around a cliff. She saw him grab the satchel and a feeling in the pit of her stomach that he might leave. But no, he wouldn't. She felt Pascal climb onto her shoulder and he squeaked in worry. "It's okay, Pascal. Jack and I just had a little fight." She said reassuringly.

Once Jack was around the corner of the mountain on the beach, he began to speak to himself, "Why is she even arguing about the fact she is a princess. She looks just like her." He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even hear someone come up from behind.

It was only then he heard a faint chuckle that he turned. He saw a woman with black curly hair, wearing a red dress and long black cloak. She had a smile on her beautiful face, but it was not out of kindness. Jack then could feel there something wrong with this woman. Her gray eyes seem to be stabbing right through him.

"Well, if it isn't the winter spirit Jack Frost. How quaint," The woman greeted as she walked toward him, "So you are the one who kidnapped my daughter from the tower."

"Your daughter?" Jack repeated and then his eyes widen when he realized that this must be Rapunzel's mother. However, looking at the woman before him, he was now even more convinced that the king and queen are Rapunzel's true parents. For Rapunzel looked nothing like this raven-haired woman standing before him.

"Yes. I always thought you were nothing more than a myth. This is why it's rather strange that I am even able to see you as it is. But no matter, I might as well warn you to stay away from Rapunzel." Gothel said as she gave Jack a glare.

Jack glared as he gripped his staff. He very much wanted to freeze Gothel's face right now. But with the potion still in effect, he could only try to show he was not afraid of her, "No way. Rapunzel is the first one to see me. And I have a very good feeling that you are the one who took her from her parents eighteen years ago." He said defiantly.

Gothel smirked, "So you are clever as you are handsome. But no matter, I was hoping you can at least settle this like a good boy. Maybe you need to be taught in manners."

"I need to be taught in manners? I'm not the one who kidnapped the princess. Why did you take her anyway?" Jack demanded as he kept his staff pointed.

"Didn't you see of what her hair does?" Gothel asked as she folded her arms. Jack frowned before the woman went on, "She has the power of a magic golden flower that came from the Sun itself. It kept me young and beautiful for centuries until the king and queen took it from me. I had no other choice but to take the princess and I raised her as my own. And I have a feeling the reason Rapunzel can see you is because she has some magic of her own which in turn can allow her to see other magical beings. I would not be surprised."

Jack's eyes widen at this information. Now it all made sense on why Rapunzel saw him when she was just a little baby. And this is the evil woman who took her that night. He then remembered seeing strands of brown hair left in the crib and then Rapunzel pointing out strands of brown hair within her golden hair. Now the pieces fit together. Jack knew he was more determined than ever to get Rapunzel back to where she belonged; and to get her away from this evil witch.

"Now the only reason I am even telling you this is because you won't be around to even tell her." Gothel's voice brought his attention back to her.

"Really? Then try me, lady. I am going to tell Rapunzel everything. And there's nothing you can do that will stop me." Jack said and began to turn and walk back to where Rapunzel was still waiting.

"Oh I don't think so. Boys." Gothel suddenly called and Jack turned to see what she meant when he felt something go in front of him. He turned back around and backed away when he saw the Stabbington Brothers glaring down at him, "I told you were not going anywhere." Jack glanced back at Gothel.

* * *

Rapunzel was still waiting by the boat. It had been a long while since she saw Jack. She was starting to get worried. And during his absence, she was thinking over their little argument they had. She didn't want to fight with him, but him saying she was the long lost princess? She sighed and felt Pascal pat her neck. She merely smiled at him and continued to watch where Jack had gone. She really hoped he wasn't too angry.

Finally, she could make out a figure coming from behind the cliff and make its way toward her, "Oh thank goodness. I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me because you were really angry." She admitted while tucking a loose of blonde hair behind her ear.

She then noticed the shadowy figure split into two. She frowned and saw it was the Stabbington Brothers. They were smirking at her evilly, "He did." The elder said.

Rapunzel stared in disbelief, "What?" she shook her head, "No, he wouldn't. Not Jack."

"See for yourself." The thief held out his hand to ocean. Rapunzel frowned and followed his gaze.

To her surprise, she saw Jack sailing away in a yacht. Her eyes widen in shock. She knew he was a little frustrated, but why on Earth would he take the crown and leave her? "Jack!" She called to him but she received no reply, "Jackson!"

There was still no answer and Rapunzel could only watch as Jack continued to sail away. "Fair trade, a crown for the girl with the magic hair?" The older Stabbington brother said as he and his brother walked up to Rapunzel, while she turned back to them, "How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?"

The younger brother got out a bag to stuff Rapunzel within it. She held up her hands while backing away, "No, please, no! No!" She then turned and began to run away from the thieves.

She went around the corner of the mountain and jumped over a log. However, because her hair was still tied up, it caught onto a part of the log. She gasped when she felt herself being tugged back. She was so scared and desperate to get away that she tried to pull her hair away. She knew it was only a matter of time before those thugs would round the corner and capture her. Rapunzel stopped when she heard the brothers crying out in pain and someone hitting them. She then heard a familiar voice call out,

"Rapunzel!"

"Mother?" Rapunzel said softly. She managed to get her hair free from the log and she dared to walk around the corner to see what had happen. She saw the brothers on the ground, knocked out and her mother standing over them with a heavy stick. Gothel glanced up and dropped her weapon,

"Oh, my precious girl." She said as Rapunzel hurried over to her.

"Mother."

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Gothel looked Rapunzel over to see if there were any wounds.

"Mother, how did you-" Rapunzel began to question but Gothel beat her to it,

"I was so worried about you dear. So I followed you," She hugged her close, "And I saw them attack you and…oh my, let's go, let's go before they come too." She took the lantern that was nearby, tugged at Rapunzel's arm, and she began to rush away.

Rapunzel stopped a moment to look back at Jack. He was by now so far away she can barely even make out the yacht. She really couldn't understand why Jack would trade her away like that. It made no sense. She frowned and felt tears go into her eyes. She was just beginning to like him. She thought he would feel the same way. But now, it would seem she was wrong. She slowly looked back at Gothel.

She had a sympathetic look on her face. She placed the lantern down and held out her arms to beckon Rapunzel to come to her. Rapunzel frowned, and with tears in her eyes, she rushed up and hugged her mother.

"You were right, mom," She said with a sob, "You were right about everything."

Gothel sighed while breaking the hug, "I know, darling," she said while she leaned down and picked up the lantern, "I know." The two began to walk back to the tower.

* * *

Meanwhile, the yacht carrying Jack floated straight up to the castle. Jack had been knocked out by the Stabbington brothers, and they tied him to the boat to make it look like he was steering. But he wasn't, and the crown was attached to his hand. By the time the yacht hit the docks, the guards perched on the walls glanced down when they heard the noise. They noticed who it was and the crown.

"Hey the crown! That must be the thief!" One of the guards pointed out.

Jack was finally coming to and he shook his head, "Punz…" he whispered and realized on his situation. He tried to get free of his bounds but it was no use, "Rapunzel!" He gasped when he saw the guards coming for him. Max in the meantime had been waiting patiently in the same position when he heard Jack cry out, "No wait! Let me go! I didn't steal the crown! I know about the princess! Rapunzel!" Jack tried to get free of the guards, but it was no use.

Max frowned and he took notice of Jack's staff still in the yacht. He then glanced back at the foggy shore. The stallion then knew there was only one thing he can do.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Jack Frost, Rapunzel, or their movies. I am merely combining them in what I think would happen if this should be crossed over. Jackunzel is my OTP now! All belong to Disney, Dreamworks, and ect.**

**Okay, I really wanted to get this next chapter up. So yes, this is the end of the Tangled movie. Like I said, the next couple of chapters will be focused on Jack and Rapunzel before Rise of the Guardians take place. I know I still have the Parent Trap story to finish up on, and I will, I promise. Anyway, I hope you guys like what happens in this next chapter. I tried to wrack my brain on how it would go and well...you will see. Also, when you see underline words, that's Rapunzel's speaking as well while Jack's is italic. Just wanted to let you all know. For now, please enjoy this!**

* * *

Despite Jack's best efforts, the guards threw him into a jail cell. He wasn't sure how long he was going to stay in there but he knew he could not get out. He also noticed his staff was not with him. He grasped his empty hands and rushed to the only window in his cell. He was worried about Rapunzel. Now that he knew that evil woman's intentions, he had to find some way to get out of here. He glanced up to see the full moon glowing down at him.

"Please, I don't care if you will answer but at least help Rapunzel know that she is the long lost princess. Please!" He said urgently while his hands gripped the bars on the window.

The moon of course stayed silent and Jack sighed while he turned away. He didn't even notice something small had paused to listen to what he said before it disappeared into the night. He rubbed his white hair when he heard the sound of keys clinging. He turned to see the captain and a few of his guards unlock the cell.

"All right, kid, let's get this over with." The captain said with an angry look.

Jack was slightly confused but then knew what he was referring to. Boy these guys work fast. Before he can protest, the guards walked up, put metal handcuffs on him and he was forced out of his cell. He had to think fast and get back to Rapunzel.

* * *

It was nearly nine pm by the time Rapunzel and Gothel got back to the tower. The two were up in Rapunzel's bedroom and Gothel was unbraiding her daughter's hair. Rapunzel had not spoken for a while now but her mother paid no mind. Soon after she had removed the last flower, Gothel spoke up, "There, it never happened," she then stood up while taking the basket of flowers she took from Rapunzel's hair and made her way to the exit that led out of Rapunzel's room, "Now, wash up for dinner. I'm making hazelnut soup."

Gothel turned and noticed that Rapunzel was still staring down at her clasped hands on her lap. She sighed sympathetically. She tried to think of a way to feel better. She felt a twinge of guilt go through her while she took a hold of the curtains.

"I really did try, Rapunzel. I tried to warn you what was out there. The world is dark and selfish and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it." With that said, Gothel closed the curtains and walked out.

Rapunzel shifted her eyes up to where Gothel had gone before going back to staring at her clasped hands. She opened them to reveal the purple banner with the Corona sun symbol upon it. It was the only thing she had to remind her of Jack. Her mother had cleaned up the snow he left in the tower. It pained her to think he would just betray her like that. She had thought he understood her. She was starting to really like him. She felt her heart pain just from thinking about the winter youth.

Rapunzel then heard a squeak and she glanced down to see Pascal staring up at her. He was sorry for her to go through with this. He turned blue while he snuggled against Rapunzel's dress. She tried to give him a smile to show she appreciated his concern before she lay back on her bed. She clutched the banner and deeply sighed. She then opened her eyes to stare up at the celling. She could see all the paintings she did and frowned. The shapes in her paintings seemed somehow familiar. Where had she seen them before? She glanced down at the banner and held it up. She saw the shape of sun on the purple cloth and then glanced back at her paints. As she did, she was beginning to see the shapes in the art. She slowly sat up and looked closer. She can actually see sunburst on flag embedded in her bedroom wall murals.

Rapunzel's eyes widen even more as she felt a stir of a faint memory go through her. She quickly got off of her bed and the memory flashed through her. She could see the same sun symbol hanging over her. She was in a crib and she saw blurry outlines of the king and queen. The same king and queen she saw from the mural back at the kingdom. Also standing next to them was Jack. He was more visible and he had a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Princess, I will be back. Believe me." He said and Rapunzel remembered about the crown she wore on her head.

As the memory ended, Rapunzel staggered backwards and fell against her dressing table. She ignored the noises she made and opened her eyes back at the bedroom ceiling. Now she knew that Jack was telling the truth. She was the baby…the princess Corona had lost and the only one who ever saw Jack. She was in shock.

* * *

Jack was still walking with the guards. Every time he tried to think of a way to escape, he couldn't come up with anything. They were passing by other prisoners and Jack happened to notice two of them in a prison cell. It was the Stabbington brothers! Angrily, the winter spirit managed to knock against the guards holding his arms, jumped up to get his arms from behind his back to the front, and he rushed over before grabbing one of the brothers,

"Were you working with that lady the whole time? Tell me, now!" Jack said in a demanding voice that even made the thief shiver,

"No! She tricked us too!" He confessed and Jack stared in surprise.

"Seriously?" Before he can even go on, the guards had come up and grabbed Jack once again, "No wait! You don't understand! She's in trouble!"

* * *

"Rapunzel?" Gothel called as she was walking back up the steps. She had heard the loud noise coming from Rapunzel's room. Curious, she was going back to see what had happened. Rapunzel in the meantime was still letting the thought of her being the lost princess go through her. "Rapunzel, what's going on up there?" She slowly stood up and headed for the curtains, "Are you all right?" Gothel said again as she stopped halfway up the stairs when she saw Rapunzel appear.

"I am the lost princess." Rapunzel said softly as she stared at the floor while holding onto the curtains.

Gothel rolled her eyes before saying sharply, "Oh, please speak up Rapunzel. You know how I hate the mumbling."

"I am the lost princess!" Rapunzel repeated just as sharply and glared at Gothel, "Aren't I?" Hearing this, Gothel stared in shock. Seeing the expression on her face, Rapunzel glared even more as she let go of the curtains, "Did I mumble, Mother? Or should I even call you that?"

Getting over her shock, Gothel tried to act innocent and asked, "Oh Rapunzel, did you even hear yourself?" She laughed while she came up to Rapunzel, "Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?"

Rapunzel was now noticing what Gothel was trying to do. She was trying to manipulate her like did all the time, "Jack was right! It was you! It was all you!" she said loudly as she shoved Gothel away from her.

Gothel in return gave her a stern look and said softly, "Everything that I did was to protect…you." Rapunzel merely scoffed at this lie before she pushed her aside and started to walk down the stairs, "Rapunzel!"

"I've spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my power..." Rapunzel said while Gothel followed her,

"Rapunzel!"

"…but I should have been hiding... from you!" Rapunzel turned back to Gothel when she was at the bottom of the steps.

"Where will you go?" Gothel questioned coldly.

A scene showed Jack still struggling with the guards as Gothel's voice was heard,

"He won't be there for you."

"What did you do to him?" Rapunzel's voice demanded and Jack could see through a window of where the guards were leading him to. He was to be hanged.

"I was hoping he would go peacefully. But no. So that spirit is to be hanged for his crimes."

Rapunzel gasped at this thought, "No." She was horrified to think Jack was to be hanged. She knew he did nothing wrong of the sort.

Gothel approached and tried to comfort her, "Now, Now. It's all right. Listen to me. Everything is as it should be." She said and held out her hand to pat Rapunzel's hair.

Rapunzel however had had enough. She quickly grabbed Gothel's hand by the wrist and she said defiantly, "No! You were wrong about the world. You were wrong about Jack. And you were wrong about me. And I will never let you use my hair again!"

Gothel growled as she managed to finally get her arm back from Rapunzel. As she did, she felt back against the mirror, which caused it to fall to the hard floor and shatter. Gothel panted in shock. She had no idea Rapunzel would ever stand up to her like that. She glanced back up to see Rapunzel glaring at her before the blonde turned and head toward the window. She was determined to get to Jack and Gothel was not going to stop her.

Gothel recovered quickly and a dark look appeared over her face, "You want me to be the bad guy? Fine," She said softly and began to follow Rapunzel, "Now I'm the bad guy..."

* * *

Back with Jack, he was still trying his best to get free of the guards. However, they held him tightly. He really wished he was invisible just this once so he can get out of there and help Rapunzel. He glanced out a window that showed the moon and he thought, "Please help me or something!"

As if on cue, before the captain can go through the next door, it slammed shut. "What's this?" The captain asked as Jack and the other guards halt behind him. The captain started to slam on the door, "Open up!"

The tiny window on the door suddenly opened and Jack's eyes widen when he recognize who was in the window, "What's the password?" It was Shorty! What was he doing here? As Jack pondered, the window slammed shut and the captain was confused,

"What?"

"Nope." Shorty laughed opening the window and closed it again.

"Open this door!" The captain demanded angrily.

"Not even close!" Shorty said again and closed the window once more.

The captain was starting to lose his patience, "You have three seconds." He threatened and began his countdown, "One!" He was so focused on the door, he didn't notice the guard on Jack's left get hooked away. Jack stared in surprise as the other guard was in shock as well, "Two." The other guard then was whisked away with only his helmet to be left behind. The captain finally turned around to see Jack was the only one standing there, "Three?" The winter spirit waved his hand and then Attila came out from the door Shorty was, and knocked the captain with a frying pan.

"Frying pans. Who knew those things can be dangerous." Jack joked with a smirk.

However, there was no time to be joking. Jack turned when he heard bangs coming from the door he and the guards had come through. It was more guards and Attila got off the handcuffs on Jack and started to lead him down a hallway. The guards followed but they were stopped by Ulf. He was miming and pretending to be against a wall. The guards honestly had no idea of what to do. Finally, Ulf then mimed as if to say look out to your side. They followed his gaze and screamed when they saw Vlad coming for them. It was too late. He collided with them and Ulf merely acted like a frightened woman.

Jack followed Attila outside and Hook was there waiting for him. Jack could see more guards were coming and he wondered on what to do. But Hook already had the answer. He quickly grabbed the boy and placed him on a horse carriage.

"Head down!" Hook instructed.

"Head down." Jack repeated while doing what he said.

"Arms in."

"Arms in."

"Knees apart."

"Knees apart. Knees apart?" Jack paused at this and glanced at hook, "Why do I need my knees ap-" He was cut off by Vlad jumping down and landing on the carriage.

His heavy weight suddenly pushed Jack into the air. Jack normally wouldn't mind being flung into the air since he was used to flying. However since he could not use the wind to catch him, he started to cry out in fright. He shut his eyes and waited to land on something hard when he landed up rightly on something. He heard a friendly nicker and he managed to open his eyes to see Max!

"Max?" He questioned to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Max merely smiled before he turned, grabbed something, and turned once again to show Jack's staff, "My staff!" He took it back gratefully and then finally understood what was happening, "Wait, you brought these guys here didn't you?" Max gave him a smirk to confirm it, "Thanks a lot! Really, thanks!" He patted Max on the neck and the stallion then motioned with his head that they had to go, "Right. Let's save Rapunzel, buddy." Jack held his staff tightly, took the reins and Max began to gallop across the castle's wall.

The guards had come out and began to shoot arrows at them both. However, Jack and Max were both determined to get away. Jack knew he could trust this stallion and smirked when he saw him going for the edge of the wall. He let out a whoop when Max went sailing over the wall and down the roofs of the castle. Jack never rode a horse before, but he was having fun doing it. And he trusted Max completely. The moon was shining brightly as if to help them find their way.

Jack directed Max on where the hidden groove of the tower was. Soon, Max rushed up to the tower. For some reason, the building looked rather dark. Maybe because it was still nighttime; but Jack didn't care at the moment. He got off of Max and rushed up to the tower's bottom.

"Rapunzel?" He called and hoped she was all right, "Rapunzel let down your hair!" Since he still could not fly, he had to get up the original way.

However there was no response. Jack growled and knew something was very wrong. He tucked his staff under his arm and started to climb up on the rocks of the tower. Before he could climb any higher, he saw the familiar golden hair being flung out of the window and down toward him. He quickly grasped the hair and began to pull himself up. Once he made it to the window, he immediately climbed inside.

"Hey Punz! I'm glad you're safe. I was worried that you…" he trailed off when he saw Rapunzel chained to post of the tower. She had cloth over her mouth that she couldn't speak. She tried to warn him of the danger while she struggled against her chains.

Before Jack realized it, he felt something cold penetrate him from behind. He gave a cry of pain before he collapsed to the floor. His staff fell to the side while his hands immediately rushed to his new wound. He can feel pain going through him as blood began to pour out of his wound. He heard shuffling behind him and realized who it was. It was Gothel. She had a knife in her hand. He could hear Rapunzel muffling crying out for him. He then knew this was a trap. He wished he had known.

"Now look what you've done, Rapunzel," Gothel spat coldly as she stared down at the winter spirit and Rapunzel tried hard to get free of the chain. Gothel then stepped over Jack, "Oh, don't worry, dear. Our secret will die with him." She then walked over to where she had the chains locked up on the post that held Rapunzel, "And as for us, we are going where no one would ever find you again!"

Rapunzel continued to struggle while Pascal came out of his hiding place and rushed over. He hoped to help out his mistress. He bit a part of Gothel's dress and tried to pull on it. However, the evil witch merely glared and kicked Pascal away. The chameleon went sailing back and he hit against the wall underneath the window. Gothel turned her attention back to Rapunzel once she had the chain off from the post. However the blonde girl was really struggling.

"Rapunzel really! Enough already!" Gothel warned as she tugged Rapunzel toward the hidden door that the evil woman had opened earlier, "Stop fighting me!"

Finally with only last struggle, Rapunzel managed to get the gag off and she was able to speak, "No! I won't stop. For every minute of the rest of my life I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you!" She said and started to catch her breath. She then spoke up that caused everyone in the room to be a little shocked by, "But, if you let me save him, I will go with you."

Jack heard this and he was trying hard to stop the bleeding. He had a feeling Gothel had poisoned the knife. But now his attention was on Rapunzel, "No! Don't this, Punz." He managed to say and Pascal raised his head.

Rapunzel ignored Jack and kept her attention on Gothel, who in turn had stopped trying to pull her toward the hidden door, "I'll never run, I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal him, and you and I will be together. Forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was. I promise," When she said this, Pascal stared with a sad look on his face. Rapunzel continued, "Just like you want. Just let me heal him."

Gothel gave her a stare down. Was this a trick? However, she can see within Rapunzel's green eyes that the girl was telling the truth. Finally, with a scoff, she decided to grant this last request. She got the chains off of Rapunzel's arms. Before Rapunzel can move toward Jack, Gothel walked up to him, pushed him roughly against another post of the tower and non-too kindly chained him to it.

"In case you get any ideas about following us." Gothel hissed at Jack.

Jack merely gave her a weak glare. Gothel then moved off to let Rapunzel do her thing. The girl was by Jack's side in a second. "Jack? Are you okay? Oh, I'm so sorry. Everything is gonna be okay." Rapunzel moved Jack's hand away from his wound and could see blood staining his white shirt.

Jack however shook his head, "No wait, Punz…" he tried to say, despite him getting weaker by the second.

"I promise you. You have to trust me. Just like I trusted you." Rapunzel shook her head and made way to place her hair on his wound.

"No."

"Come on, just breathe."

"I can't let you do this." Jack finally managed to say as he placed his right hand on Rapunzel's hands.

"But I can't let you die. The world needs your winter, Jack." Rapunzel said softly as a sad smile spread across her face.

Jack coughed and frowned before he said, "But if you do this…you could die."

"Hey. It's gonna be all right." Rapunzel whispered as she removed her hand to rub Jack's cheek gently. She wanted to reassure him she will be fine. She knew she wasn't going to see him again so she tried to make sure she remembered him no matter what.

Jack could only frown. He did not want to see Rapunzel go through with this. He had no idea of what Gothel would do to her. Then an idea went across in his mind. He remembered what Rapunzel had told him and he hoped this would work. Rapunzel made way to sing the song when Jack suddenly said,

"Punz, wait…" Rapunzel opened her eyes and stared into Jack's blue ones. He reached up with his right hand to run his fingers through her blonde hair. She wondered on what he was up to. Maybe he wanted a goodbye kiss? She leaned toward him as he did the same to her. Then, quick as a flash and with his last bit of strength, Jack grabbed all of Rapunzel's hair and with his left hand, which he used to grab a broken shard of a mirror, he sliced Rapunzel's hair.

Rapunzel gasped at this as her hair changed from blonde to brown, "Jack?" she said in surprise.

Gothel gasped in horror, "No!" Rapunzel grabbed the hair she had and watched as the length began to turn brown as well. Gothel desperately tries to save the last of the gold hair but it was too late. She was horrified to see her hand immediately age, "What have you done? What have you done?" She screamed as her coal black hair turned white. She rushed over to the shattered mirror and could see herself aging rapidly.

Unable to look at herself, she pulled the cloak's hood over her face and began to cry out in agony. She stumbled around and toward the window. Pascal gasped and despite being weak and injured, he managed to grab ahold of the long hair, and used it to trip Gothel out the window. Rapunzel stretched out her arms to try to help her. But it was too late. The wicked woman started to fall fast toward the ground. Gothel had turned to dust by the time she had hit the grass below. All was left was her cloak.

Rapunzel was in shock by the whole thing. Then she remembered Jack was dying. She quickly turned back to him and saw he was nearly gone. She held him up and shook her head, "No! Jack, please stay with me!" She urged as Jack couched weakly, "Look at me. Look at me okay? I'm right here! Don't go, just stay with me!" She took Jack's right hand placed it upon her short brown hair. She knew it was useless but she had to try. So she started to sing rapidly, "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine-"

"Rapunzel." Jack finally managed to say.

"What?" she asked, with tears welling up in her eyes.

Jack sighed and opened his eyes halfway, "Thanks…for being my first believer. And also for letting my dream of…being seen come true." He said gently and managed to give her a weak smile.

Rapunzel chocked at these words, "And thank you for being there for me and making my dream come true." She whispered. She meant it for it had not been for Jack, she never would have known of who she really was.

Jack sighed and whispered, "Smile, Punz, you look prettier when you do," Rapunzel tried to smile but it was hard to, "Everything will be okay. I promise." Jack finally closed his eyes and with a small sigh, he was gone.

Rapunzel then began to cry. Jack was gone. No he could not be. She shook her head while holding his right hand tightly. She hugged him close and saw a soft beam of white light go upon her. She turned her head toward the window and could see the full moon shining brightly into the dark tower. Remembering what Jack had told her about the moon, she said,

"I don't know if you can hear me, but please…bring him back," She heard silence but she continued, "I don't care what happens with me. Just, please bring Jack back to me. Please, I will do anything." She then turned back to Jack and leaned her head down to his. She ran her fingers through his white hair and began to sing softly, "Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."

As she sang the last line, she closed her eyes and a single tear fell onto Jack's cheek. For a moment, all was quiet except for Rapunzel's chocked sobs. She then felt the moon's beam fall on her and she opened her eyes as if the moon was calling her. She stared out the window to the moon. Her eyes widen as the glow from the moon began to get brighter. As it did, the tear on Jack's face had disappeared and his wound began to glow golden. Rapunzel gasped in surprise to see a tremendous thing happen. As the moon continued to beam upon her, the golden lights from Jack's wound danced all around her and seemed to be going into her as well.

After a minute and the dancing lights faded, she then felt very different. She honestly had no idea of why or what was different. The only thing she did know was that she was not going to the same ever again. As she glanced back at the moon, she gasped again to see that her hair, which was supposed to be brown, was now golden again. She grasped a few strands and saw she was not seeing things. Her hair was back to being blonde. The moon's light seemed to fade and she had no idea of what to think.

She then heard a groan from Jack, who was still in her arms, and Rapunzel turned back to him, "Rapunzel?" Jack said with a groan and Rapunzel gaped in shock.

"Jack?" she asked to make sure.

Jack's blue eyes blinked open and he stared up at her, "Wait, I thought you were supposed to be a brunette. Unless you are an angel from heaven." He said the last part as a joke.

"Jack!" Rapunzel cried out and immediately flung herself into his arms. She gave him a hug and Jack chuckled before he hugged her back.

After a long minute of embracing, Rapunzel pulled back and Jack sat up, "Seriously, why do you have gold hair again?" he questioned as he rubbed his white hair.

Rapunzel sighed and finally answered while she tugged on her short hair, "I think the moon had something to do with it."

Jack blinked at this response, "The moon?" He turned quickly to the window and saw the moon shining upon them.

"Yeah. I asked him to help me bring you back. He spoke to me too. He said that I was destined for something. And well, I guess that's why he helped me bring you back and probably…gave me my hair back." Rapunzel said with a shrug.

Jack simply stared at her. The moon spoke to her? "Did he say anything else?"

Rapunzel shook her head, "No." Before the couple could say another word, they heard a small squeak and they turned to see Pascal limping toward them, "Pascal!" She leaned over and scooped her chameleon. Jack sat up straighter and frowned down at him.

"Is he okay?" he questioned in concern while he glanced at Rapunzel.

"I don't know. But let's see if my hair can still do what it used to." She placed Pascal on her hair and closed her eyes. Before she can open her mouth to sing, her hair was already glowing and she opened her eyes again. Her hair then faded and Jack smiled,

"Pascal seems okay now." He said as he reached up and Pascal gratefully got on. Rapunzel smiled before Jack gasped, "Oh, Punz, we have to get you back to your family."

Rapunzel's eyes widen, "Oh right." She frowned and wondered of how to get Jack out of the chains. She was about to get up to go through the hidden door because Gothel probably had the key on her before she died, when she spotted Jack's staff, "I'll go get the key. Here's your staff." She stood up, picked up the staff, and handed it to Jack.

Just as Jack's hand touched the staff, his eyes widen when he saw the frost appear into the grooves once more. The potion the witch gave him was now gone. He glanced back at Rapunzel who too was staring at amazement. "Well, I think there is no need for a key." He shrugged as he placed Pascal on his shoulder and he aimed his staff to the chains. Focusing, he freezes the metal and soon with enough effort, he got out of the chains with no problem. He stood up with a stretch and turned back to the blonde girl, "Let's get you back home."

"But what about you?" Rapunzel questioned for she knew that if he had his winter powers back, that meant that probably no one in the kingdom will see him.

"I'll be fine, Punz. Getting back to your real parents is what matters now." Jack reassured her while placing a hand on her shoulder.

It was early morning as the king and queen were simply doing their morning routine when a guard rushed into the room. They turned toward him and he nodded with a smile. A minute later, the royal couple rushed toward the doors that led to the balcony of where they set off their lantern. They paused before glancing at each other. Were they ready?

Finally, the queen opened the door and Rapunzel and Jack both turned. The king and queen stared in amazement. Rapunzel turned to face her parents fully and she gave them a small smile. For a long moment, everything was quiet. Then without warning, the queen took small steps and placed a hand on the side of Rapunzel's face. Looking into the girl's green eyes, she knew it had to be her. Sure her hair was a lot shorter, but it was no mistake. As she began to smile and cry, Rapunzel did the same thing. The queen hugged her daughter close and the king came up. Rapunzel opened her eyes and smiled over her mother's shoulder.

He smiled back and hugged both his wife and long lost daughter. Jack watched with a small smile. He then blinked when the queen suddenly looked directly at him and held out her hand. He blinked in surprise. She can see him? But the potion wasn't in effect anymore? Jack reached over and grasped the queen's hand. Just as he did, she then pulled him down to join in the hug. He wasn't sure of what just happened but he merely smiled.

_So there you have it with this part of the story. To be honest, the king and queen had heard about me from the guards. That was how they were able to see me; as well as the whole kingdom too. They all knew me as Jack Frost. And I guess you can imagine what happened next. The kingdom rejoiced, for the lost princess had now returned. The party lasted an entire week, and honestly I didn't really stick around through the whole thing. Why? Because I had to spread my winter again since I was off for a little too long._

The whole kingdom was indeed celebrating for Rapunzel. The thugs from the Snuggly Duckling were there as well, living out what they always wanted to do. Like Hook was playing on his piano, Big finding the woman of his dreams, and Ulf doing his miming. Max had become the captain of the guards.

_Dreams came true for everyone in the kingdom. Thanks to Max, crime in the kingdom disappeared almost overnight..._

A late guard came up and Max glared at him. The guard presented an apple and the stallion took it but shifted his eyes just in case anyone saw.

_... as did most of the apples._

Pascal was playing with the same little girls who braided Rapunzel's hair. He changed colors to the fruits the girls presented him.

_Pascal of course didn't change. Just his colors._

Rapunzel then picked up Pascal as the little girls waved goodbye. Her mother and father were there and hugged her close. Her hair was growing back pretty fast. It was now just about shoulder length.

_Rapunzel? Well, I have a feeling that the moon choose her for something. I think she is a spirit like me. But because her parents and the kingdom had such belief she would return, she can be seen as well. I honestly didn't want to spoil anything for her because she finally was at home with her real family._

Rapunzel then felt a tug on her dress and she turned around to see the same little girl who placed a flower in front of the mural. She gave her the flower. Rapunzel merely smiled before she tucked that same flower back behind the little girl's ear. She then hugged the little girl.

_I really had no idea of what the moon had in store for her or me for that matter. I really wondered if he had chosen Rapunzel because he knew I might need someone there for me? But I didn't know. The thing was, Rapunzel had time to be with her family and the kingdom. And I came back all the time because I felt like this was my new home. Everyone knew me and I could be seen here._

Rapunzel then stood up straight and waved to the girl, her mom, and baby sister. She then saw her crown wasn't on her anymore and she smirked before she glanced behind her. Of course, Jack was there. He had the crown hanging by his staff. She held out her hand and he gave it back to her. She then hugged him close as he did the same thing to her.

_I would like to say this would be happy ending…_

Jack, it's not the end you know.

_Yeah I know. To be honest, this was only the beginning…_

Lanterns were seen floating in the sky and Shorty too. He smiled off the screen.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Jack Frost, Rapunzel, or their movies. I am merely combining them in what I think would happen if this should be crossed over. Jackunzel is my OTP now! All belong to Disney, Dreamworks, and etc.**

**Hey, I finally got this next chapter up. I hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed or stupid. But I wanted to show of how it goes. The next chapter will have more Jack and Rapunzel falling for each other. And possibly...nope, not gonna spoil it. So I hope you guys enjoy this! Reviews would be nice as well! :D**

* * *

Rapunzel sighed as she stared at her latest creation. It was a simple painting really. It was the image of flowers and the sun. She laid her brush down and stared at the wall beside her. It was really late in the evening. She should be asleep. However she was not. Why? She had figured it out a while ago. She did not require sleep. Not anymore in fact.

She stood up and walked to the small balcony that was connected to her room. She could see the moon shining down on her and she had to smile at it. To be honest, she really missed Jack. It had been months since she had left the tower and reunited with her family. The winter spirit was there to celebrate with her. However, he had to get back to his duty of spreading winter. And since Corona was still in the warm season, he would not exactly return until it was supposed to be colder.

Now it was nearly December and Rapunzel was waiting for Jack Frost to return. He came to visit once in a while to drop a little hello. Her parents very much liked him since he did help return their daughter to them. There was just one thing that Jack was saddened by and Rapunzel soon figured it out. She would soon have to leave her good parents.

Rapunzel stared up at the moon. She wondered if Jack even knew that she was no longer a human. She had a feeling ever since the moon shown it's beams upon her when she tried to save Jack. She closed her eyes to ponder on when she first discover that she was now an immortal. It wasn't just because her hair was once again golden and growing out again. Or the fact she did not require sleep or food anymore. No, it had to do with her newfound powers.

She slowly turned with her eyes opening again. Her hair began to glow while her face showed concentration. The painting she had recently done had come to life. The flowers blossomed and the sun shone brightly just as they peeled off the canvas. She then held out her hand and directed her creation to go out the window and to the village below. She hoped it would find a child who needed a creative idea.

Rapunzel's hair stopped glowing when she lowered her hand. She had no idea of what her powers were going to be used for, but she did know was that she wanted to discuss this with Jack. After all, he had been an immortal longer than her. She gave a deep sigh before turning and walking back to her bed. Pascal was asleep on her pillow at the moment so the girl sat down gently to not disturb him.

Rapunzel pondered of what to say to her parents. She had enjoyed their company and had come to love them. It did depress her that she would soon have to leave them. She was so busy thinking she nearly didn't notice a cold presence beside her.

"Hey Punz." A deep soothing voice said right beside her.

"Jack!" Rapunzel said with a squeal before she stood up and hugged the winter youth with excitement.

Jack was taken aback from being hugged. He was still not used to it but he smiled before hugging her back. He missed her very much too. After a long moment, he stood back and gave her his usual smirk, "How's life being a true princess treating you?" he questioned while he swung his staff on his shoulder.

"Just fine. It's great to spend time with my real parents," Rapunzel said with a bright smile. As she looked up into Jack's icy blue eyes, she remembered that she wanted to do, "Speaking of, I wanted to talk to you Jack. But first, are you going to be around for a bit this time?"

"Yeah. Since it's time for winter in Corona, you are stuck with me for the time being. So what do you want to talk about?" Jack looked a little wary. After all, he had just come back and hearing the tone in Rapunzel's voice on wanting to talk, it made him a little self-conscious.

"Well, you better sit down." Once the two were on the bed, Rapunzel began to explain about her newfound powers and about how she was probably now an immortal.

"So, you figured it out, huh?" Jack finally said after she had finished talking.

"You knew?" Rapunzel questioned while tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Her hair was by now reached her waist and only getting longer.

"Yeah I did. Well, I kinda assumed when you told me when the moon chose you. But I didn't want to tell you just yet because I wanted you to be around your family." Jack said in a gentle tone.

Rapunzel had to smile at this, "That's sweet of you, Jack." She said while Jack merely rolled his eyes.

"Hey now, don't go telling people I'm sweet. That's the last thing I want anyone knowing about me." He said while holding up a warning finger.

The girl merely laughed at his empty threat. She knew of how mischievous Jack was and he hated when people would think he does have a soft spot. Rapunzel honestly liked that about him and she really wanted to spend more time with him. Since he was away for a long time to do his winter duties, she never had the chance. But here he was now and she was determined to spend a lot of time with him.

"As long as you stay with me for the time being, I won't tell anyone." Rapunzel said with a coy smirk.

Jack knew that Rapunzel herself had a bit of a cocky side. He would not admit it, but he missed her more than he was letting on. "You got yourself a deal." Jack said as he held out his hand for her to shake.

Rapunzel took it and felt a blush creep on her face when she saw of how well her hand fit with his. Not to mention, she realized for the first time, his hand did not feel cold. She glanced up at him as he did too. Jack was a little confused on why she was now staring at him like that. He felt his cheeks warm up for the first time ever when she reached up and placed a hand on the side of his face.

"Uh, what are you doing?" He managed to ask in a calm voice, despite his heart racing within his chest.

"You don't feel cold." Rapunzel said simply which made Jack quirk an eyebrow.

"What? I've always been cold." He replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well yeah. I knew that when I first met you. I just mean, I used to feel cold around you. Now I don't anymore." Rapunzel explained as she placed her other hand on Jack's face.

Jack had no idea of how to respond to that. Two thoughts only rang through his mind: one that since Rapunzel was no longer human, she did not worry about being cold with him around. And two, he could see just how close he was to her. Ever since he hung around this girl, he was beginning to get this strange warm feeling inside his chest. He could not explain it since he never felt anything like it before. Every time he thought of Rapunzel, his heart would begin to race.

Rapunzel in the meantime was starting to get lost in Jack's eyes. She always thought he was handsome when she first saw him. But what fascinated her most about him were his eyes. They were icy blue in color and seemed to hold a flicker of mischief. As she looked deeper, she can see they also held loneliness and an emotion she could not figure out. She could feel her heart thud within her chest when she leaned closer. An unknown feeling was going through her and it only ever appeared whenever she was around this boy or even thought about him.

Their lips were only a few centimeters apart when a squeak was heard. This caused Rapunzel and Jack to fall back and leave them both blushing like crazy. It was Pascal and the chameleon at first was not happy of being awakened when he saw Jack. He gave a chirp of joy before he scrambled up on Jack's shoulder. Forgetting the intense moment that went on, Jack laughed and patted Pascal on the back.

"Hey Pascal, I missed you too." The winter spirit said warmly while the lizard snuggled his head against his neck.

Rapunzel had to laugh. She was glad on how well the two had hit it off. Once Jack was done greeting Pascal, he turned back to the girl beside him.

"I have an idea. How about a little fun since you don't need sleep?" He questioned with a smirk.

Rapunzel's eyes widen at this, "More snow? Sounds great!" She jumped to her feet before she rushed over to the balcony.

"Wait, aren't you going to get dressed in something warm?" Jack asked as he too stood up, "I mean, it's going to get chilly." He could see the girl was only in a pink nightgown and was bare-footed. Of course, Rapunzel had always been bare-footed.

Rapunzel turned and laughed, "I don't get cold anymore, Jack, remember? I'll be fine, really." She said with a smile.

Jack grinned, "Well great!" He flew into the air with Pascal still perched on his shoulder.

Rapunzel led Jack to a nice garden of the palace. With just the moon shining down on them for their only light source, Jack began to make snow fall all around. Rapunzel started to giggle like a little girl while she tried to catch the delicate snowflakes with her hands. She smiled when she managed to have one land on her hand. But it disappeared in a puff of blue sparkles. She then felt something cold slap against her in the back. She turned around to see Jack tossing a snowball in his free hand.

"Snowball fight?" He questioned with a smirk.

Rapunzel merely gave him a look, "Snowball fight?"

"You never had a snowball fight before?" Jack asked as he too gave her an odd look.

"No. I never left the tower for all my life, remember?" Rapunzel answered and folded her arms while she smirked at him, "Did you hit your head or something because I figured you would remember that."

"Hey now," Jack said with a pout as he gripped the snowball in his hand, "Don't go lecturing me. I guess it find it odd that you never had a snowball fight."

Rapunzel merely shrugged before she knelt down, made a snowball and threw it at Jack. The winter youth merely smiled before he easily stepped aside. Thus a snowball fight began. By the time morning was beginning to shine, Jack and Rapunzel were now laying on the snow. They had decided it was a draw for now.

"For a girl who has never had a snowball fight before, you were pretty good." Jack admitted as he put his hands behind his head.

"Thanks. But dodging those snowballs you threw at me was not easy." Rapunzel said with a quiet giggle.

Pascal squeaked while he crawled on top of Rapunzel's forehead. The little lizard had been out of the fight until he saw them settle down. Rapunzel then sat up and asked Jack if he wanted to join her and her parents with breakfast.

"Why? I mean, I really don't need to eat. And you don't either." The winter youth replied with a shrug while he too sat up.

"I know. But my parents don't know about me…well, being an immortal spirit right now. So I have to eat breakfast with them. Besides, I think they would be glad to see you." Rapunzel said with a small smile.

Jack could see she had a point, "All right, I guess I can stay for breakfast." He said with a playful smirk.

This was enough to make Rapunzel smile and she stood up while dusting the snow powder off her nightgown. Jack promised to come straight back after he had spread some more of his winter around the kingdom. Once he had flew off, the young princess rushed to her bedroom.

Breakfast with her parents was rather interesting. Jack was really polite with the king and queen. The royal couple in the meantime was actually glad to see him. For the next few days, Jack stayed as a noble guest to the Corona kingdom. He never felt happy to be able to talk to other people who can see him. He showed all the children of the kingdom about what he did with snow and showed them snowball fights. This was after all Corona's first biggest snowy winter.

Rapunzel had joined in on the games and fun. And during the time, she and Jack seemed to get closer. She didn't forget all the moments the two had. She wondered if maybe she was falling for the winter spirit. She was sitting on the balcony looking down at Jack playing with the children. Every time he laughed, she felt her heart skip a beat. Whenever his blue eyes would glance up at her, she would catch her breath. And that smile of his; she placed a hand on her mouth.

She heard a sound beside her and she shifted her eyes to see Pascal giving her a playful smirk, "Oh Pascal, do you think that I am…really liking Jack?" she questioned before she turned her attention span back to Jack.

Pascal merely rolled his eyes. He really liked that winter youth and he knew there was chemistry between him and Rapunzel. He just wished that the two would realize it. He merely made a sound to indicate that he figured she did.

"I think I do. I feel flustered every time he's near me." Rapunzel whispered while she self-consciously tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

She leaned against the railing and continued to watch Jack throw a snowball at one of the kids. She admired his form when he sent that snow sailing to hit the child directly. She always thought he had a nice figure but she liked his eyes the best. Those deep blue eyes that seemed to have a snowflake imprint in those depths. What Rapunzel also liked is his personality. She knew that despite his mischievous outlook, he had a gentle side that only she ever saw.

One night, Jack and Rapunzel were walking through the garden of the palace. The two were softly discussing something rather important, "Are you going to tell your parents?" Jack questioned gently while he was looking up at the moon.

Rapunzel frowned at this question and started to tug at her hair. It was getting longer and she wondered if it was going to be as long as it used to be. "I will. I just don't know when. I don't want to hurt them." She finally said while she stared at her bare feet.

Jack glanced back at the girl beside him. He knew this was probably going to be hard for her. He also had to admit that he felt a little jealous. At least she had a family that was waiting for her. He woke up at a lake with no memories if he was even anyone. Rapunzel had questioned once if he ever had a family. His answer was of course no. He figured he was always Jack Frost. But this was a different matter for Rapunzel. She was a princess and the moon had chosen her. This meant that sooner or later she was going to have to leave.

"I'm sorry, Punz, really. But I think soon as possible would be for the best." Jack said softly while he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Rapunzel glanced up into Jack's eyes. She always found herself getting lost in them and gulped quietly. She tried to calm her racing heart and spoke in a strong voice, "You're right. I think I will tell them tomorrow in the morning over breakfast." Without warning, she got on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek.

The warmth of her soft lips on his cheek caused Jack to almost literally freeze on the spot. He felt a twinge of unfamiliar warmth go through him. He had no idea of what to do so he merely stood there. He felt like an idiot but he honestly had no clue if he should say something or move. Rapunzel backed up and took noticed of his expression. She frowned and wondered if she made the wrong move.

Jack managed to shake his head and smile down at her, "Sounds good to me. I'll meet you back here in the morning to give you moral support." He said and turned to fly away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rapunzel asked as she placed a hand on his arm.

"I have a place to put winter on. Don't worry, I'll be back," Jack said while he turned back to give her one of his rare sweet smiles. He placed his hand underneath her chin and whispered in his deep voice, "I promise."

And with that, Rapunzel watched him fly off. She saw his figure disappear and she held a hand on her chest. She really wondered if maybe she shouldn't have kissed him. Then again, if he didn't like it, he would have told her. Jack was always blunt about his feelings; at least to her knowledge on the time she had known him. Plus he wouldn't promise that he would return if he didn't like that kiss. She glanced up at the moon and felt like it was smiling down on her.

"I know you have watched over me, but did you send Jack to me? Or am I here for him?" She was unsure of why she would even ask that, but it seemed like the right time as any. Silence rung through her ears but she merely shrugged. She really wondered of what the moon was up to. He was probably scheming something.

Just as Jack promised, he returned the next morning. Rapunzel was nervous to tell her parents the truth, but the winter youth assured her that everything will be fine. After breakfast, Rapunzel told her parents about the moon and the fact she was no longer a human being. The king and queen were silent through it all while Jack watched from the side. He was leaning against the window and was unsure of how the royal couple was feeling.

After Rapunzel was done explaining, the king and queen were silent for a long while. Jack frowned and wondered if they were going to be upset. However, to his surprise, they understood. Rapunzel was glad for that even though she could see they were sad. The king told his daughter and Jack that he thought there something different about his little girl. The queen made a point that sometimes fate was always strange.

To help with matters, the king had a nephew that can take over the kingdom when he had grown too old. The rulers then assured Rapunzel that she was allowed to leave if she needed to. It was clear that like with Jack and his winter, Rapunzel had powers of her own that needed to be spread around the world. The young princess hugged her parents happily and they cried a little. Jack fought back his own tears and knew this was still a depressing sight. It must really be tearing up the king and queen to know that they had waited for eighteen years for their daughter to return. Luckily she did, but now she had to leave again.

Rapunzel promised to still come and visit. Jack had a feeling that sooner or later everyone in this kingdom will soon forget about him and about Rapunzel. Sure they may remember about how the long lost princess returned thanks to a brave winter spirit, but it would only become a fairy tale; only a legend. He had no time to ponder over this because the king wanted to talk to him.

Jack was a little unsure, but he followed Rapunzel's father into another room while Rapunzel and her mother talked. The king explained that he was glad to know his daughter was safe. He was also happy to know that she was chosen for something great by the moon. He told Jack that he trusted him with his daughter and he wanted Jack to promise to look after Rapunzel. Jack agreed since he had grown to really like the princess. She was after all his first believer.

After the discussion, Rapunzel made preparations to depart in the next hour. Pascal was of course going with her. She used the satchel to hold a book for her to paint in and a few brushes and paints. She then got dressed in her old pink and purple dress. It was her favorite dress and she felt it was just right to be wearing it. She then smiled as she picked up her frying pan.

"You wanna take that with you?"

Rapunzel jumped and turned to see Jack leaning against the door frame. She gave him a smirk, "I just might. It helped with our adventure right?" She questioned as she twirled the pan around.

Jack laughed as he walked up to her, "I have to admit, it did," he said and then took notice that Rapunzel was looking a little downcast, "Hey, cheer up, Punz. I did promise to show you around the world. And I guess since you are now a spirit, we can do just that."

Rapunzel glanced up and managed to smile, "I know. I just, I guess I'm a little scared."

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder and hoped to give her comfort, "That's fine. It may be a little scary, but I will be with you no matter what." He said gently.

Without warning, Rapunzel hugged Jack close. He gasped but had to smile before he hugged her back. By the time it was time to go, Rapunzel was sad to have to leave her parents. She knew they would still be here and waiting for her. But it was still depressing to have to go. Her mom and dad hugged her close and told her to be careful. Max was there as well to help gallop them out of the kingdom. Rapunzel managed to insist Jack that they ride out first before they fly off. She really didn't want to worry her parents any more.

Waving goodbye, Jack and Rapunzel rode off on Max. The king and queen waved sadly goodbye. They hope to see their daughter and the winter spirit again. During the ride through the kingdom, Rapunzel and Jack waved to the people. A few children rushed up beside them and only followed just up to the bridge. Once they were on the edge of the bridge to the outline of the forest, Jack helped Rapunzel down and the youth said to Max to watch over the whole kingdom. The stallion of course neighed to show he knows what he was doing. He then bowed his head and gave Jack a look to let him know to take care of Rapunzel.

Once Max turned to leave back to the kingdom, Rapunzel turned to Jack, "So where are we going?" She questioned and Jack had to smile as he held out his hand.

She stared at it and reluctantly grasped it; he pulled her close to him. Despite being still flustered to be this close to her, Jack managed to smirk, "Anywhere you wanna go. That's part of the adventure." He said before he shouted for the wind to take him and Rapunzel away.

With Pascal barely hanging on, Rapunzel let out a cry as Jack sailed them all into the sky. Another adventure was going to begin…


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Jack Frost, Rapunzel, or their movies. I am merely combining them in what I think would happen if this should be crossed over. Jackunzel is my OTP now! All belong to Disney, Dreamworks, and etc.**

**Okay guys, sorry for the bit of a late update on this one. This chapter is more of a filler. ^^; But don't worry, the part of Rise of the Guardians is going to begin in the next chapter! :D About time too! So please enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

"Come on, Punz, it's not that hard."

"Easy for you to say. You've been flying longer than I have."

"True. But I can't always keep carrying you. Now try again and don't worry, I will catch you if you end up falling."

Jack was at the moment helping Rapunzel learn how to fly. They were out in the middle of an empty field. It had been over a year since the couple left Corona. Rapunzel had discovered that the wind too can help her fly. Her hair was once again seventy feet long but she found it was light as a feather yet strong like rope. It had the same powers as before along with other things added. For one thing, she helped children not get scared anymore. All she had to do was concentrate, even sing if she felt like it, and her hair would glow and spread out to help get rid of the darkness that frightened the young children.

She also had the power to help children get creative ideas on what they want to paint or draw. She had decided she was considered Rapunzel the Sun Spirit. During the last year, Jack had taken her a couple of places. She wanted to the time to take in all the sights. However, she had come to a shocking discovery of her being a spirit that Jack tried to warn her about.

They were in London and Rapunzel could not believe just how great the city looked. And the clothes people wore were different to what the people of Corona wore. She rushed on ahead once Jack helped her land and he tried to call her back. He knew that as a spirit like him, no one would see her. It wasn't until a little girl rushed through Rapunzel that caused her to stop in complete shock. Jack knew that feeling all too well and he was by her side in a moment.

"I…what happened?" Rapunzel asked as she turned her green eyes up at Jack.

"No one can see you Rapunzel because they don't believe in you. I think because your parents and the Corona kingdom believed that you would return so much is probably why they were able to see you. I tried to warn you." Jack replied gently as he could while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Pascal squeaked and nuzzled Rapunzel on the cheek.

Rapunzel of course felt depressed to know no one will ever see or hear her. But she eventually bounced back after knowing she still had Jack and Pascal there to keep her company. Plus she never was the type to stay so low for long. To make up for her depression however, Jack had given her an empty book that will allow her to paint and create. This cheered her right up.

Despite being unseen, this didn't stop Rapunzel from also looking around the cities she and Jack visited. She was determined to see everything and since she was an immortal, she had all the time in the world. Jack had to admit that having Rapunzel made him feel not so lonely anymore either. And Pascal was still a load of fun to have as well. The chameleon had certainly made himself a part of the family with just Rapunzel and Jack. One question remained on whenever or not Pascal was also an immortal. He didn't seem to get any older either. Maybe the moon had shined on him when Rapunzel became a spirit. It was certainly possible.

There was still one problem that Jack and Rapunzel both knew of but neither was sure if the other were aware of it. The rising feelings they had for each other. The more time they both spent together, the more flustered they seem to get. Neither could hold hands without blushing. Rapunzel always had this feeling that she really liked Jack. But she never experienced it before since she lived in the tower all her life. And Jack was no better since he had been unseen by humans for so long. Sure he had seen pretty girls but he never knew of how to feel.

Pascal already knew of the feelings between them both and he decided to wait and see how long it will be before the two young spirits finally see it. Right now, Rapunzel was trying to focus on flying on her own while Jack was watching. She was determined to impress him and she hoped with all her might she will not fail.

She closed her eyes as she felt the wind pick up. She had a feeling it was trying to help ease her mind and racing heart. Sighing, she finally flew into the air with her hair streaming out behind her. Jack watched from below as the girl spiraled out of control. She was laughing and screaming in awe as she flew all around. She tried to get the hang of it and steer in a direction. She was starting to get it when she felt herself drop. She gave a cry out and Jack gasped,

"Rapunzel!" He made way to fly up and catch her. However, Rapunzel thought quickly and taking a strand of her hair, she flung it to a tree which it immediately wrapped around a branch and she landed lightly on her feet.

Jack stared in shock as Rapunzel started to jump up and down, "Yay! Did you see that?" She said with a cheer and rushed up to the surprised winter youth, "That was so fun!"

"Wow, your hair can really come in handy, Punz! I had to admit I was…" he trailed off and rubbed the back of his head while Rapunzel blinked.

"Worried? The great and mischievous Jack Frost is worried about me?" She asked with a playful smirk and poke Jack in the cheek, "Isn't that cute."

A blush started to form on his face and he gave Rapunzel a smirk right back while he put his hand on hers and moved it away, "You are asking for it, Punz." He said softly that caused Rapunzel's heart to skip a beat.

"What are you up to?" She asked and began to back up.

"Do you really want to know?" He answered with his own question as he began to advance toward her. For some reason, he felt like messing with her despite his heart beating rather rapidly within his chest.

"Jack, don't you even think about it." Rapunzel warned and managed to get her hand free of his.

"Or what, Princess?" Jack questioned and then he charged toward her. Rapunzel gave a squeal and began to run away from him.

Pascal was watching from a tree and he had to smile as he watched the two young spirits race around in the field. Rapunzel was having fun in her attempt to escape Jack. She knew in the back of her mind that he could easily use the wind to catch up with her or grab her hair. But Jack wanted to give her a bit of lead. Not to mention he would never grab her hair. Eventually, he managed to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Got ya." He whispered into her ear which caused her to giggle even though she was feeling flustered.

"Oh I think I got you." Rapunzel said as she turned and attempted to use her hair to wrap around him.

Instead, this backfired and caused them both to end up falling into the grass. They struggled for a moment before Jack shook his head, "Smooth, Punz." He said with a playful smirk as he tried to get her hair off of him.

"Sorry. That didn't go the way I wanted it to." Rapunzel admitted and took notice of how close she was to him. She took in his attractive features and started to get lost in his blue eyes.

Jack in turn stared down at the girl below him. That warm feeling was once again coming back at him at a full swing. During his years of loneliness, he would see couples usually connect their lips whenever they seem to feel for each other. He wasn't sure if he should do it with Rapunzel. What if he freaked her out?

But Jack decided he had to try. This flustering was really getting to him and he wanted to know if the golden haired girl felt the same way. He started to lean down and close his eyes as he did so. Rapunzel stared wide eyed as she watched him get closer. Her heart continued to beat faster and thought that maybe he was feeling the same way she was feeling. Without a second thought, she closed her eyes and her lips were met by his.

This was considered their first kiss ever. After a minute, Jack leaned back and he could feel his cheeks once again were red. Rapunzel didn't try to push him away and judging by her flushed face, she probably liked him as well. Jack got off of her and he rubbed his hair. Rapunzel sat up and began to tug at her hair.

"Sorry, I just…I had to do that. I never really…kissed anyone." Jack admitted and glanced away. He hated sounding like a shy guy right now.

"Neither have I." Rapunzel said with a nervous laugh.

Jack gave a sigh and shifted his eyes toward her, "I hope I didn't embarrass you." He said with a frown.

"No! No you didn't. I just…Jack," Rapunzel gulped as she placed a hand on his arm, "I was wondering if that maybe…"

"That I what?"

"Do you um like me?" She managed to ask and once again looked away for she was afraid to hear the answer.

"Of course I like you, Rapunzel," Hearing him call her by her full name, she glanced back at him. He had a rather serious look on his face which was considered rare for a sly spirit such as himself, "I mean, you are the first to ever see and talk to me. You brought warmth and light into my icy world. And you had my dream of being seen by humans come true." He was speaking from the heart and Rapunzel could tell.

"That's good, because I've been feeling the same way. I just wasn't sure if you felt the same." She said and lowered her head to stare at her dress, "I always liked you, Jack. I think even from the first moment I saw you. And you made my dream of seeing the lanterns come true."

Jack had to smile at her honesty and he reached over to put his hand under her chin. He lifted her head up and smiled even more as he looked deeply into her large and innocent green eyes, "I'm glad for that, Rapunzel." He then leaned over and gave her peck on the cheek.

Rapunzel smiled and put her fingers at the place he kissed her. Pascal in the meantime gave a nod. He was glad to see them finally get together. After their confession, Jack and Rapunzel's relationship seem to soar. They still argued from time to time as most couples do. Like Rapunzel would sometime scold Jack whenever his pranks went a bit too far; he in turn would act like he did nothing wrong. But Jack knew he could be himself around her since she never judged him.

Of course, despite some rocky moments, their good times outweighed that. Rapunzel's flying continued to improve and she found her hair was a great thing to have that helped her while in the air. Like with Jack and his staff, Rapunzel's main weapon was her hair. She still had her frying pan just in case. And of course, the two spread their powers all around the world. Time seemed to go by so fast for them as well.

Jack had noticed it had been almost five years since he and Rapunzel had started out. He knew at this time he was deeply in love with her. He never felt anything like this with anyone and it frightened him a little to know he cared about someone so much. But at this point, he did not care at all. He had to admit that he was thankful to know Rapunzel. He even thanked the moon for bringing her into his life.

He decided that maybe Rapunzel should be his wife. Rapunzel Frost. That had a nice ring to it. And speaking of rings, he made way to construct a ring of his own making. When the two were in another large city, he left Rapunzel, who in turn was busy looking at all the sights, and he went to look at some rings to get his inspiration. He wanted to make this extra special for her and it took him a week to make the perfect ring.

It took a lot of asking but Rapunzel eventually said yes. Of course, she was merely teasing Jack since she wanted to be his wife too. She had grown to love Jack just as much as he did for her. She jumped into his arms after he had asked her to marry him. He had proposed to her near the lake where he submerged. He was finally able to show her where he had come from and he thought that would be the best place to ask her for her hand in marriage.

Now getting married was the biggest question. Jack didn't want to dress up and since no one can see him or Rapunzel, he wondered of how to work this out. Rapunzel recommended they go see her parents since she had not seen them for a few years. Jack agreed and he hoped they would remember him and Rapunzel.

Holding hands, the two set off back to Corona. By the time they got back, they could see the kingdom looked just about the same. Jack and Rapunzel made their way to the castle and landed near the main opening. The guards didn't seem to notice them and Jack frowned at this. He had a feeling this would happen. He turned to tell Rapunzel but she was already running into the castle. Pascal was perched on the winter youth's shoulder and he gave Jack a small frown.

Jack then hurried to catch up with Rapunzel. In the throne room, the king and queen were still there. They were looking rather older but they brightened up to see who had entered. Rapunzel was glad to see them again. Jack was in relief to know the royal couple had not forgotten her or him.

Jack and Rapunzel spent a few days with the king and queen of Corona. Rapunzel even said she was going to marry Jack. Her parents were overjoyed to hear this and decided to celebrate it. Jack was unsure of this but they insisted he join in. Not to mention they had to be properly wedded. The winter spirit couldn't really say no to Rapunzel's kind parents.

Luckily, most of the kingdom still believed in Jack and Rapunzel and after using their powers, the whole kingdom was there to celebrate. Max was even there to help with the celebration. Even though the stallion wouldn't admit it, he did miss the winter spirit. The wedding that went on was enough to have Jack happy that the king and queen talked him into it. He even didn't complain when they had him wear a nice suit.

As the wedding continued, Pascal and Max had managed to lose the rings by mistake. Luckily they got them back in time. Rapunzel's mother had given her daughter a ring to give to Jack. When the priest said to kiss the bride, Rapunzel jumped into Jack's arms and kissed him instead. This surprised him but he managed to smile and hold her. The two animals also managed to get the cake back as well. Jack had to laugh at the misadventures Pascal and Max went through. The newly wedded couple didn't want this day to end.

But of course, destiny always had other plans and time was nothing to Jack and Rapunzel. After spending time in Corona, the spirits had to move off again. Years continued to go by without as much as a blink. The young spirits would watch everything change. Even coming back to Corona was going on less and less. On the last visit, Rapunzel was sad to know her parents had passed away and the kingdom had been taken over by the nephew. One thing that was rather depressing was that everyone soon had forgotten about the long lost princess and the winter spirit who saved her. The story was pretty much written off as just a legend.

Decades continued to go on, and Jack and Rapunzel kept each other company. They never got old and continued to spread their powers about. Luckily, Rapunzel kept her sweet and innocent personality the same and Jack smiled a little more. However, loneliness was still lingering and Jack would often ask the moon over and over on why he and Rapunzel were there. And Pascal turned out to be an immortal chameleon as well. He had not aged as well and Jack and Rapunzel were both grateful to have him.

The whole world seemed to change while Jack and Rapunzel remained the same. The golden haired girl always felt like something was new whenever she and Jack traveled to the same place they had been before. And this made Jack really glad to see his wife still trying to keep things optimistic. Despite the sadness of being unseen by humans, Jack and Rapunzel tried to make up for it by doing what they did together; neither got tired of each other's presence. They even encountered other spirits in their little adventures. The Sandman was rather friendly whenever they came across him.

Jack tried to tempt Rapunzel into helping him get into the place the two happened to discover up in the North Pole. Rapunzel refused of course since she thought it would be impolite and she would laugh whenever she saw Jack being thrown away by big furry things that lingered in the Russian like palace. Jack knew it was Santa Claus's place and he was not going to give up on getting in there.

Then Rapunzel had scold Jack for causing a huge blizzard that wrecked Easter in the year 1968. She had seen the Easter Bunny and he was furious. She tried to lecture Jack, but the winter spirit simply replied he was in a bad mood. He also made a note to never mention his angry outburst that caused to sink the Titanic. Rapunzel was busy spreading her light and creative ideas that day when it happened. Jack was once again trying to ask the moon for advice on being seen but still no reply. In rage, he caused an ice berg to appear and a large ship hit it straight on. Jack could only watch helplessly as the poor people either drown or froze to death.

That scene still gave him shivers and Rapunzel asked him for days on why he was upset. He never could answer that. Rapunzel felt like she wanted to do something nice for Jack. She had noticed of how down he was being since they had failed all the time to get believed in by humans. Not to mention their wedding anniversary was coming up. Even after so many years of being together and married, the two always celebrated that day doing something special. She asked Pascal on what she could do and the chameleon merely shrugged.

It wasn't until she took noticed of a nice looking yet strange clothing in a store she happened to pass by. She could see it would fit Jack just right. Thanks to Jack, the two had some money that was found anywhere in streets just in case. She decided to use that money to buy that blue sweatshirt. Taking the moment when Jack ran off to spread his winter and have some fun, Rapunzel hurried to get that sweatshirt. She was glad to be invisible somewhat as she stood admiring it. It was just right for Jack's size and it would go well with his figure. Ignoring the gasps and screams, she purchased the hoodie with the self-check out and rushed out of the store.

Jack too had something else in mind. He knew Rapunzel drew a lot and he had a few books and pencils just for her. When the two met up at the lake which was considered Jack's home, Rapunzel had her gift right behind her back.

"Sheesh, what took you so long?" Jack asked with a smirk as he held his own gift inside his cloak.

"Nothing, but I have something for you." Rapunzel replied as she moved to place her satchel on the ground. Pascal sat on top of it and stood by to watch.

"What a surprise. I do too. Want me to go first?" Jack questioned while he walked up to her.

"Yes please!" Rapunzel nodded in excitement and turned a little to carefully hide the blue sweatshirt inside her hair. She was glad for it to be so long.

"It's not much but here." He held out the books and pencils to her.

"Oh Jack! Thank you!" Rapunzel didn't care for she loved any gifts given to her from him. She always thought it was very special. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek before backing up, "And now close your eyes."

Jack gave her a pout, "Why? Can't we snuggle?" He questioned playfully. The two had always done some innocent hugging, kissing, and other things couples normally did. But the two never went farther than that.

"After you see your present. Now close your eyes." Rapunzel replied with a laugh while she waggled her finger. Jack merely rolled his eyes but obeyed. The girl waved her hand in front of his face to make sure he wasn't peeking before she turned to grab the present. She then faced him and held it out, "Now you can open them!" Jack did so and stared as Rapunzel gave a grin, "Happy anniversary!"

"Punz…" Was all he could say as he took the blue hoodie into his hands.

"I thought it was time you wore something different. Do you like it?" Rapunzel asked as she put her hands behind her back and looked down at her bare feet.

She never got a reply from him. What she got was him hugging her close, "I really like it, Punz," he whispered into her ear and backed up to meet eye to eye with her, "I take it my current clothing is a little."

"I wouldn't say that but yeah. I thought blue would go better with you." Rapunzel said cheekily while she poked him in the face.

"Well all right then." Jack said with a bright smile before he turned, placed his staff down, and removed his cloak. Rapunzel stared as he began to remove his shirt.

"Wait, you're going to put it on now?" She asked as she felt her cheeks flush red when she saw Jack's pale stomach come into view.

He paused before giving her a look, "What? Not like anyone can see me." He said innocently and continued to remove his shirt.

Rapunzel blushed even more to see him now completely bare from the waist up. She knew he had a nice torso. He was slim but had nice enough abs. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly looked away and tried to calm her beating heart. She had fair share of cuddling with Jack but the two never removed their clothes. As spirits, it wasn't really required. But then again, she and Jack had known each other for years and had been married for almost as long. Why seeing him without a shirt on seemed so foreign and new to her?

Jack had noticed Rapunzel's flustered face and felt a sense of smugness go through him. He couldn't help it. Though he did wonder why she was blushing in the first place. He shrugged and picked up the blue hoodie that was on the ground. He pulled it over his head and admired the nice soft fabric that brushed against his skin. He really liked it that's for sure. Just as he was admiring his gift, he gasped to see frost spread across the chest, the edges of the hood, and on his sleeves. Rapunzel turned to see this and her blush faded. She was a little relieved to see him with the sweatshirt on but now she was curious about the frost spreading.

"Man I'm so sorry, Punz. I had no idea it was going to do that." Jack began but Rapunzel giggled.

"Don't worry, Jack, the frost goes well with it. You are Jack Frost right?" She said as she came over and hugged him close.

"That's true." Jack said with a smirk and kissed her back.

Pascal looked on at the couple with a smile. But even then, their next adventure was still waiting for them. And the moon knew it was only a matter of time.


End file.
